Listening to the Whispers
by DanieA
Summary: Rose has always thought she was content. In her fifth year at Hogwarts with her best friend Teddy and her little prodigy, Lily, she thinks she has everything. Until she walks into the library on that one day seeing the most unexpected of people. Scorpius Malfoy R&R, rated T just in case, don't think I'll need it. Hope you like it! :) Mild Language
1. Chapter 1- Rose

**Hey guys! This is my first Scorpio-Rose fanfic and I hope you guys like!**

**Also I own nothing all of these characters and settings belong to none other than J.K. Rowling best author EVER 3 *bows down to her greatness* umm anyways R&R thanks!**

* * *

Chapter One- Rose

I walked to the Gryffindor common room with everyone else the nerves bubbling inside me like every other year.  
"Can you believe it?" Teddy whispered to me, this time he had bright spikey blue hair and matching sea green eyes. He had inherited his mother's Metamorphmagus "Our _fifth _year!" I nodded, still wonderstruck, after four years of being at the magical Hogwarts it was still a dream.  
"C'mon Teddy you sound like a first year!" James said as he bounded up next to Teddy smiling and ruffling his hair.  
"Aw c'mon James first years aren't _that _bad!" I said as I pushed him and he stuck his tongue out at me his shockingly black hair and warm brown eyes, he was long and gangly, perfect for a Quidditch player, which James had inherited from his father.  
"By the way do you know where Albus is? I was supposed to keep an eye on him but…" James trailed off and I hit him on the head.  
"You lost Albus?!" I asked in disbelief and Teddy shook his head as we both tried to find the second year.  
"You left me in the Great Hall." I heard someone say and I turned around to see Albus, who looked exactly like Harry, without the glasses.  
"Did not!" James said, dignified, but he rolled his eyes and mouthed the word 'wimp' to us.  
"Fine, then where's Luna?" I asked and his mouth fell open, James was overly protective of Luna and was nervous for her first year.  
"With the other first years, I made sure." Albus said as he pushed his brother who fell on his butt making everyone around him laugh and giggle.  
Just then the password was getting whispered down the crowd of students, Teddy turned to me smiling and laughing.  
"The password is POTTER!" He said and I erupted in a fit of laughs before telling James and Albus who also laughed.  
"Albus if you forget this password I swear…" James said laughing since Albus was notorious for forgetting the password.  
"It's our last name James! How could I forget?" He asked as we started to file into the red and gold common room that held the wonders of Gryffindor.

I gasped slightly as I always did because even though I'd grown up with magic everywhere, my mother the brightest witch of her age, I still couldn't get over the magic that Hogwarts held in it's walls. I heard Lily squeal as she held my arm whispering in wonder.

"Isn't it amazing Lily? By the way, congrats on being a Gryffindor! We're the best house," I said with a smile as I took her trunk and led her to the girl's dormitory. Even though Lily was considerably younger than me she was the only girl between Harry and Ron's kids which meant we were automatically close.

"Oh! Guess what Dad got me!" Lily said happily jumping up and down. I laughed and guessed.  
"He got me my very own OWL!" Lily screamed as she twirled in place too happy for words.  
"That's amazing Lily! What type?" I asked remembering my own screech owl that I named Ace.  
"Barn owl named Legacy! Isn't that just the _cutest _name?" Lily gushed and I laughed before I quickly changed into my pajamas and Lily's face fell.  
"You're not going to go back downstairs?" She asked and I smiled sadly, I was so tired from the last few days at the Burrow.  
"No, I'm too tired, but you should, go meet some people! Maybe you'll meet some friends that will be your Hermione and Ron." I said it was a common phrase since Harry, Hermione, and Ron were _the _golden trio.  
"Ok," she shrugged before bounding down the stairs and I could hear her laugh quickly.

I closed my eyes but I couldn't sleep, the nerves I had for Lily when she put on the sorting hat hadn't completely gone away. Mostly I missed Hugo, he was a year older then me and was sorted into Ravenclaw. I sighed, after a few months as a Raven he didn't mind it and now he hardly talked to me unless we were on break and even then…

I got up and whistled a six-note tone, over the summer I had trained Ace to come to my whistle, and since the owlery was close enough for Ace to hear he came soaring towards my window.

_Hugo,_  
_Lily got sorted into Gryffindor, I'm happy for her except I feel she's more a Ravenclaw gal. Anyways it's early for me to be going to bed, considering it's the first day at Hogwarts in my fifth year and all that but I wanted to talk, we hardly talked on the train. I sat with Teddy and I looked for you but I couldn't see you… I heard James saying you'd be trying out for Ravenclaw's Keeper this year! I really hope you make it! You were great over the summer except that's not saying much considering you were playing against Dad…_

_Love,_

_Rose_

I curled up the note and sent Ace with it, hoping he'd reply. I stayed up for an hour awaiting his reply but when the clock struck midnight I turned over in my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"ROSE!" I heard someone scream as a figure plopped onto me; I shot up and saw Lily looking up at me pleased with herself.  
"Gosh Lily! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said and I realized she was already dressed; I smiled and told her to wait while I got ready. I went into the bathroom and tried to brush my wild ginger curly hair. I got mom's perfect ringlets with dad's bright orange color. I styled my hair and quickly got changed in my robes before meeting Lily outside with Alice, Luna and Neville's kid and one of my good friends.  
"Hey Alice!" I said and she gave me her big smile that worked with her quirky personality and straight blonde hair.  
"Ready to go to breakfast?" She asked and I nodded as I grabbed my Potions books and headed out into the hallway where I saw Teddy holding Victoire's hand. They had been dating since second year and everyone loved them together.  
"Hey lovebirds, ready to go to breakfast?" I asked and they nodded Teddy smiling at me. Teddy was my best friend and it had been difficult for Victoire to grasp in the beginning but she came around.  
"Vicky!" One of Victoire's many friends screeched and she turned around squealing and running towards her friend, leaving Teddy. I gave him a look but he just looked down avoiding my gaze.  
"I know you don't like Victoire but you're my best friend Rose, you have to like her just for that reason!" He teased as we walked into the Great Hall and took our seats at the Gryffindor table with James, Albus, Lily, and Alice.

Our mail came and all at once hundreds of owls flew through holding different letters, on the first day almost everyone got a letter, even me.

_Rose!_

_We heard the great news of Lily getting into Gryffindor! Congratulate her for me and make sure to keep an eye on her, keep her out of trouble and all that. I hope you have a GREAT fifth year, since you only have a mere three years left at that magically wonderful school I recommend getting good grades so you have something to show for when you apply for a job._

I smiled at mom's persistence to make sure we all got good marks on everything, like her.

_And remember to TALK to your brother, he may be in a different house but ask Alice; it shouldn't change a thing between the two of you!_

_Love,_  
_Mom and Dad_

I looked over at Teddy who was reading his letter from Mom and Dad, which was considerably longer.  
"Where's Alice?" I asked and everyone looked around but couldn't find her, since everyone was reading their letters they simply shrugged and kept reading. I glanced at the Ravenclaw table and saw blonde quirky Alice laughing and smiling with her twin brother, Tommy, who was a Ravenclaw also. I caught Hugo's eye and offered a small smile but he just glared at me and turned away.

I walked into potions a little over half an hour later with Alice right next to me smiling and beaming. We sat in our normal seats and waited for Teddy, who was almost always late.  
"Gryffindor's." I heard someone sneer and I turned around to see none other than Scorpius Malfoy, a Slytherin born and bred.  
"Malfoy." Alice coldly said, her eyes narrow.

"Scorpius just leave us alone." I heard Teddy say from behind him, Scorpius whirled around to face Teddy.  
"Whatever, Freak." He had named Teddy 'Freak' because of his Metamorphmagus, which I loved. Today Teddy had aqua ear length hair and bright blue eyes, not much change from the day before.  
Scorpius sat in front of me, and his spiky blonde hair matched his green robes perfectly. He turned sideways to talk to his friend and I saw a glimpse of his grey-blue eyes that he had inherited from both his mother and father. I would have never admitted it before but in the light and the way he laughed smoothly he wasn't so bad….

* * *

**I know it's a long slow chapter but I just needed things explained in this first chapter, the next chapter things WILL PICK UP i PROMISE I also promis for the next chapter to be up in a day or so...maybe even today! :D**


	2. Chapter 2- Rose

**Uploading my second chapter :) I hope you guys like it! I had a small Scorpious+Rose moment but this chapter was mostly focused Hugo **

Chapter Two- Rose

I only half-listened in potions and almost blew up the room when I added one bat spleen too many.  
"Rose are you ok? You seem really out of it…" Teddy said worriedly and I gave him a small smile.  
"Just tired, I didn't get a very good night's sleep last night," I said and Teddy nodded warily. But the truth was I kept sneaking glances to Scorpius, who was excelling at potions, as usual.  
"Weasly!" I heard Professor Lori snap and I turned my attention to the black cauldron slowly turning the mixture.

After potions I managed to get a steaming cup of coffee to accompany me to Defense Against the Dark Arts, which I had with Teddy, Victoire, and James.  
"Hey James, how's your first day been going?" I asked, making idle conversation. As James babbled about the Quidditch tryouts we all knew he'd ace I turned the warm cup in my hand.  
"Rose?" James asked and I looked back up to him, he looked slightly hurt which I found surprising since James always loved to joke around.  
"Oh yeah, sorry, I was just- I'm tired." I said and James gave me a small smile before turning back to the professor. Great, I thought, now he's mad at me!  
"I'm sorry James, what were you saying?" I asked and he just shrugged murmuring that it wasn't important.

DADA passed rather quickly and I zoomed out of it hoping to get this day over with.

* * *

All of my classes passed quickly and I collapsed onto the table at the Great Hall, making a point to sit next to James.  
"Hey James," I said meekly, he had made idle conversation with me throughout the day and while I was his cousin it didn't mean he was always civil with me.  
Just then Ace came soaring to me and plopped down in front of me a small scroll in his clutches.

_Rose,_

_ I think Lily suits the arrogance in Gryffindor and I was trying not to be found by you lot. Yes I am trying out for Keeper and I know I will make it, there's no one else really to beat, there's no competition in Ravenclaw. Alice is nice…for a Gryffindor, and her brother, Tommy, is my best friend. He says I should try and talk to you but we both agree on Gryffindor's undoubtedly stupidity so we're not sure how to talk to you people without getting you people thoroughly confused. I advise you not to contact me again if you are arrogant and annoying like most Gryffindor's. I would even go so far as to say not to make eye contact since I have a reputation here in Ravenclaw that you might tarnish._

_From _

_Hugo_

I stuffed the letter in my pocket not wanting to look at it as I felt tears spring into my eyes he was being horrid! I wiped away the probable tears with the back of my hand and exhaled, James looking worriedly at me.  
"Are you alright Rosie?" He asked and I managed to nod my head, not saying a word. Teddy put his arm on mine and quietly asked what was wrong, I shoved him the letter and was about to burst into tears.  
"I didn't know he could be such a jerk!" I said as I got up and snatched the letter from Teddy who probably hadn't finished reading it. I ran out of the Great Hall trying not to cry and I raced through the hallways. I had my head down so when I ran into someone I stumbled back murmuring an apology.  
"Rose? What's wrong?" I heard the familiar voice but I was unused to it being calm, I looked up to see Scorpius worriedly looking at me.  
"N-nothing, just a bad first day is all." I said as I tried to walk past him, I had never seen such a nice side of Scorpius before.  
"Ah, I've had the same, notice how I'm not in the Great Hall," we both nervously chuckled and I gulped uncertainly.  
"But what's wrong? You look well-not so good." He said with a small smirk and I gave him a small smile. I was contemplating giving him the letter before my mind snapped back in place. This is Scorpius! He's a Slytherin and he'd never stop teasing you if you told him! But he'd been so nice…  
"N-nothing, just a bad first day, as I said before." This time I skirted away from him and walked slowly back to the common room hoping it was empty.

I was right, it was empty. I fell back into one of the lavish chairs in front of the comforting flame. It was then that Ace came to me again with a small napkin in his talons.  
"You've brought enough bad news already, if this has anything bad…"

_Rose! Are you okay? You left so suddenly I thought something might be wrong, Teddy said he never got to finish the letter and Albus said you were crying? But then again he always makes things up… we'll be up in the common room as soon as Teddy finishes stuffing himself._

_-James_

I smiled and held the letter, I folded this one carefully and slipped both letters in my Potions book, I secretly loved potions and usually did exceptionally well.  
"Rose!" I heard Albus call as he tried to scramble through the entrance; he ran up to me and jumped on my lap. "Are you alright?" he asked and I smiled, nodding.  
"You didn't need to come all the way up here Albus, I'm fine, and someone just was being horribly mean." Albus nodded and I remembered back when he was a toddler and the cutest thing in the world, he wasn't much different in the way people treated him.  
"Rose!" Teddy said as he ran up to me, lifted Albus up, and sat in the chair next to me, all in one movement. "Let me see the letter."  
"I'm fine, I'm over it, and it's nothing." I said but he didn't believe, as he shouldn't.  
"James is coming and he'll forcefully take the letter if you don't give it here." Teddy made a good point so I handed over the crumpled ball of parchment.

"Oh…oh my gosh! Hugo!" Teddy cried in outrage as James slipped through the portrait with Lily getting a piggyback ride from him.  
"What? Lemme see! Teddy!" James said as Albus and Lily rushed to play Wizard Chess.  
"It's nothing James, I'm fine and Teddy's just overreacting." But James was already reading the letter and his mouth fell farther open with each word.  
"I'm gonna go teach that filthy smartass Ravenclaw who's arrogant!" James said as he started towards the portrait.  
"James, no!" I cried as I grabbed his arm but Teddy was grumbling and walking to join James.  
"He's your cousin! You can't beat him up!" I said desperately but James shook his head and Teddy smirked.  
"I'm not technically related to him so I can beat him up as much as I want." Just then Albus ran up and tried to put on a menace look but ended up looking adorably grumpy.  
"Can I beat him up too?" Albus asked but I shook my head and shooed him away. As soon as I turned back James had an apologetic look on his face as he closed the portrait behind him.

Knowing I'd never be able to stop them on their rampage I grabbed a scrap piece of parchment.

_Hugo! James and Teddy accidently read your letter and their going to beat the crap out of you if you don't get in the common room; I hope Ace finds you in time. Love Rose._

* * *

I sent Ace away and tried not to think of how much trouble Teddy and James would get in if they got caught, and the repercussions that would land on me since everyone would blame me for not stopping them.  
"C'mon Ace, please get there in time…" but the fact that Hugo would even listen to my warning was slim.

An hour later Victoire came storming into the girl's dormitory where I was brushing my hair and glared at me.

"I hope you're happy." She said and I whirled around, what did she mean?  
"Teddy is in a lot of trouble from your parents because of you, and _ten house points _each for James and Teddy were taken!" She said in her shrill voice, I must have still looked confused because she clarified one more time.  
"Hugo is in the infirmary with a broken arm and nose because of you." And then she left, leaving me alone in the terrifyingly quiet room.

**Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to R&R! Thank you! :D**


	3. Chapter 3- Rose

**Any of you guys actually like it? I personally like the fanfic and I know it's been a little slow but I think it picks up a bit towards the end. Review and tell me if you like it because I don't know if I should continue...**

Chapter Three- Rose

I headed down to the Great Hall without anyone and tried to eat as quickly as possible, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Pig came soaring in with yet another letter, this one I could tell from my parents.

_Rose! How could you let something like this happen?! On your first day of your fifth year you let your cousin and your BROTHER (yes since Teddy lives with us he does qualify as your brother) go and beat up your other brother! Tell me how that is ok! James said Hugo was being rude but we doubt it. Unless you can provide us with proof on how your brother, Hugo, was rude we won't punish him. Tell James he's getting a Howler from Aunt Ginny and he might want to not go in the Great Hall for a while. We're very disappointed in all of you. Especially you, Rose._

I sighed and folded the letter in my Potions book as I trekked around to find James, I finally found him walking down with Lily and Albus, Teddy no where to be seen.  
"You're getting a Howler." I said coldly before I turned and walked away but not before he grabbed my arm.  
"You can't seriously be mad at us! We only did what we did to protect you!" He said but I just scoffed.  
"I knew we'd all get in heaps of trouble and Hugo would get off scot free, and he did!" James's eyebrows clenched together as he processed what I was saying.  
"You mean Aunt Hermione didn't believe me? Just show her the letter!" He said and I shook my head, I couldn't.  
"No, Hugo would get in trouble and I don't want him to get in trouble! He's my brother even if he said rude things!" I protested before turning around and running away, away from everyone who was sending me rude glares. I ran into the infirmary and saw Hugo lying on the hospital bed reading a big book.  
"Hugo," I said softly and he put down his book for a second before continuing reading once seeing who I was. "Hugo I _tried _to stop them from going, I even sent you a warning letter!"  
"I know, I received it but continued to throw it out after reading half of that rubbish." I was appalled at his behavior, he reminded me of what Dad had told me Uncle Percy was like when he was in school. Except this time I hoped Hugo would remember his family earlier then Percy who almost didn't come back to us.  
"You are absolutely _horrid _Hugo Weasley!" I said angrily and he looked up at me, glaring.

"That is such an immature last name! We have such a big family I'm not sure I even want to be a Weasley!" He said and I looked at him in shock, I had always loved our big family.  
"I swear you're going to turn out _exactly _like Uncle Percy!" I said before stomping out of the infirmary thoroughly annoyed.

I decided I'd never focus in class so I decided to skip, it wasn't unusual for me to skip, I'd done it quite often in my first year because I was homesick but I wasn't homesick now. I was sick of home.  
I walked to the pond and relaxed while watching the clear reflective surface, hoping no one would notice me. But as luck would have it my Astrology Professor walked outside so I had to dodge back inside. I crept into the library and slipped into the far corner table where I sat down with a good book. If it was one thing we learned in my house was how to read. Our mother had taught us when we were two and we all secretly loved to read.

I was in the midst of learning about the elf war of 1216 when I felt someone standing in front of me; I looked up and saw Scorpius standing there! I looked at him and smiled slightly and he smirked.  
"Granger, you're at my table." He said and I rolled my eyes, Granger? Where had that come from? I hadn't heard someone use my mother's maiden name in a while.

"Granger? Why? Also you _can _sit here, it's a table for four." I pointed our and Scorpius shrugged and sat down, his hair falling into his face. I noticed that lately he stopped gelling his hair back and started wearing it natural, which I didn't mind at all.  
"Eh everyone here is a Weasley and you're too smart to be a Weasley and your mother was smart and her last name was Granger, make sense?" He asked and I laughed, my father told me to beat Scorpius at every test before I went to Hogwarts my first year and I had managed to keep that up all the way to my fifth year.  
"Well I _am _smart so I guess that's correct," I said with a sly smile before opening my book back up but Scorpius wasn't done talking.  
"Why'd you skip school?" He prompted and I rolled my eyes, he was _really _nosy, he could be a Weasley if he wanted to.  
"'Cause I didn't feel like seeing people." I responded. "How about you? Why'd you skip?"  
"Eh, it was getting annoying, all the teachers kept talking, although I'm not sure why." He leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head and I giggled.  
"Now why didn't you want to see people?" He asked and I shrugged but he gave me a look and I sighed.  
"Fine, I got my best friend and my cousin in trouble and got my brother beat up." I hung my head and I heard Scorpius start to clap slowly, I looked up surprised.  
"Rose Weasly _finally _did something interesting!" He exclaimed and I laughed, happy someone wasn't mad at me.  
"You know my dad really doesn't like your dad," I said smirking and he rolled his eyes with a big grin, his white blonde hair slowly falling into his eyes.  
"Eh, my dad was an ass to most people who 'weren't pureblood material'" I was glad to see Scorpius didn't agree with his father's earlier views of purebloods and mud bloods. Such an awful word, mud bloods, anger fills me whenever I think of what my mother went through.  
"You're so nice to your father," I said laughing but Scorpius's face turned stone cold.  
"You don't know what you're talking about Granger." He said and I reeled back, weren't we joking around a second ago?  
"Whoa, chill, it was a joke, I know you're nothing like your dad was when he was in school." I said and Scorpius shook his head and leaned onto the desk, I put my hand forward and looked into his eyes.  
"What's wrong?" I asked softly and Scorpius looked at me intently for what seemed like eternity before breaking his gaze and looking away.  
"Nothing, forget it." He said and I knew enough not to pursue it.  
"Ok… well wanna know what I was reading?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders and I launched into an animated telling of the elf war of 1216.  
"Wow that was…. actually interesting," Scorpius said and I smiled, pleased with myself. "Why can't _you _teach our class?" He joked and I smiled, content.  
"I've really got to get to dinner, I need to face my friends sometime," I said with and with a small smile and nod of encouragement from Scorpius I left for the Great Hall.

I walked into the Great Hall and took a deep breath, time to go in. I sat down in between Albus and Alice, who was flirting with James from the other side of the table.  
"Rose! Where have you been?!" Teddy exclaimed and Victoire sent me a death glare as Teddy hugged me. He now had ear length pink hair with blue streaks and green eyes.  
"I was in the library, why?" I asked and Teddy smiled as I moved to sit next to him.  
"We were worried! You weren't in class, Professor Longbottom almost made me go and look for you!" I laughed; Professor Longbottom was the Herbology teacher and actually thought I'd do well in Herbology, even though I would rather be an Auror as my dad.  
"Rose was the one who got you in trouble in the first place Teddy!" Victoire pouted and I rolled my eyes, I didn't know what Teddy saw in Victoire in the first place.  
"I was the one who got in the fight, it was my fault. And did you see Scorpius there? He completely ditched school after Astrology because he didn't 'see the point in looking at stupid stars'" Teddy laughed and I forced a tight smile.  
"Nah, maybe he wasn't in the library." I said, I hated lying to Teddy but I couldn't tell him I _hung out _with Scorpius since I couldn't even believe it myself.

The rest of dinner was filled with laughs and smiles but I found myself alone in the dormitory after rushing to go to bed when Ace flew to me holding a small note.  
"This better be good," I warned as I opened up the folded square letter.

_Rose_

_I had fun in the library today and I needed something to lift my spirits, thank you._

_Scorpius_

I blushed at how much of a gentleman he was. I tucked the note under my pillow and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Thanks to all of you who've read this far :)**


	4. Chapter 4-Rose

Chapter Four- Rose

* * *

I managed to get all the way to the end of the first month without getting another angry letter from my parents. Well, not a letter at all.

The day the Quidditch team announcements came out I ran to the board and scanned it hurriedly, I had tried out at the last minute at the frugal hope that I'd be able to kick Hugo's ass.  
"You got in! You got in! You got in!" Lily screamed and I grinned as I picked her up and ran around the Common Room with her screaming "Rosie's a CHASSSERRRR"  
"Rose I got in too!" James screamed and I put Lily down for a second while I circled him in a hug and then moved on to Teddy who barely scraped by as Beater.  
"Wait!" I screamed and everyone who was screaming and yelling in the Common Room fell silent. "Anyone know Ravenclaw's team?" Alice came running towards me and whispered in my ear.  
"Hugo's keeper." Before scurrying away, no one really knew where Alice's loyalty laid but the Sorting Hat had chosen her Gryffindor and that was enough for us.

The next morning in the Great Hall everyone was buzzing and chattering with noise, I even caught myself trying to catch Scorpius's eye, the table in the library had become Our Spot and we met there about every week just to talk. It was then that Pig came fluttering down in front of my oatmeal.  
"Oh great…" I muttered as I tore open the letter, eager and scared at what lay inside.

_Rose,_

_Congratulations! We heard you got Chaser! You didn't tell your mother and I you were trying out! We would've gotten you a new broom! And both Teddy AND James got in the team? And Hugo too! We're so proud of you! Make sure you keep us posted on how well Gryffindor does! Your Uncle Harry especially wants to know how James does, since he seemed to inherit his Seeker genes._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

I scoffed at the ridiculously short letter and threw it in my Potions book as I tried not to notice Teddy and James's lengthy letters.

Later after a long day of being in the worst mood I raced up to the owlery where I scribbled a short letter for Scorpius,

_Scorpius! I got Chaser! Did you get Seeker as you wanted? I hope so!_

I sent Ace fluttering away with my small note as I slipped back down to the Common Room; I'd been a hermit the past month and I was thrilled about being Chaser, just not so thrilled about everything else in the world.

"So did you _hear_? Apparently the Hufflepuff's team is _so bad _they've requested the field for _four days_!" James exclaimed with the whole Common Room listening in, whenever James told a story everyone crowded around him hanging on to his every word.  
"Yeah right James!" A girl called out and he whipped around a certain look in his face saying he was going to prove her wrong. "Well I'm Captain so I know the schedules, and trust me if there was a day open in the next week Gryffindor would have it!"

I giggled with Lily on my lap, I had always found it fun listening to James, I remembered when I was little and Hugo and James would tell long stories to me until I fell asleep, my stomach clenched at the thought of Hugo.  
"Why's Ace at the window?" Teddy asked scrunching his eyes towards the window where Ace was tapping the burgundy stained glass with his shiny bright beak.  
"ACE!" I screamed as I jumped off the chair I was sitting on, sending Lily tumbling to the ground, as I opened the window and smiled when I saw the bright parchment with the dark green Malfoy seal on it.

_Rose! I'm thrilled that you're going to be on the field with me! Maybe I'll avenge my father and beat James to the Snitch! Just kidding, see you tomorrow at the library?_

_-Scorpius_

I slipped the note in my robe pocket and scratched Ace's head, turning back to everyone and smiling, telling them Ace wasn't quite used to the owlery yet.  
"You've been here for four years already Rosie," Teddy pointed out and I just stuck my tongue out at him, why did he always have to be right?

I went to bed that night thinking of how it would be like to spread my wings like Ace and fly. Just soar through the sky thinking of nothing but my next destination, leaving everything behind. But of course those dreams got ruined when Lily woke me up at five in the morning.  
"Lily! Did Peeves posses you to wake me up this early?" I screeched and Lily just giggled which caused me to throw her a curious look.  
"Lily?" I asked but that just made her start laughing like a loon, it took me five minutes for her to get a few words out between breaths.  
"Quidditch…. practice…. twelve…. minutes" I bounced up and raced to the shower, in fifteen minutes I was racing across the grounds and ending up at the Quidditch field panting and gasping for air.  
"You're late Rosy, our first practice and you're late." James said as he slipped on his gloves and I shot him a glare.  
"Well you shouldn't have told _Lily _to wake me up! She was just laughing for five minutes before she told me what was going on!" But James was already in the air. I threw an annoyed look at him before taking a deep breath and soaring into the air myself.

* * *

I hadn't had a very good tryout but since everyone knew I was one of the best Chasers it was a unanimous decision. Quidditch seemed to run in our blood, when I was six years old Uncle Harry took James, Teddy, Hugo, and I out to watch my father, Uncle George, and him play a scrimmage match. Ever since then I was hooked, Ireland was the team I rooted for most and I followed every game to the point. Almost as much as James did, but I wasn't _as _crazed as him, which was saying something.

When I was up in the air I felt like all my worries melted away and were left on the ground, I was able to focus perfectly as I swiveled around and took possession of the Quaffle.

A few hours later we were landing on the ground with thuds as we panted and gulped down on our water.  
"Good job everyone! Hey Lance!" James called as out the other Beater who, sadly, was only a little worse than Teddy.  
"Great job Rose!" Kayla gushed, she was one of the other Chasers, and it was Kayla, Quinn, and I.  
"Thanks! You did really well too!" I said as I slipped my broom back to the storage cupboard. Quinn was nursing her probably-not-broken-just-sprained thumb, which she had gotten when Lance failed to get rid of a Buldger.  
"You all did well, we have the best Chasers in the school." Jesse said, he was our Keeper and sadly it was his seventh year. He was supposed to be Captain but he was never the Captain type and gladly handed the title over to the ever so excited James.  
"C'mon Jess, you're the best Keeper this school has seen since Oliver Wood!" I exclaimed making him blush at the compliment. "Now all you have to do is beat Ravenclaw's ass and I'll love you forever!"  
"Isn't Hugo Keeper?" Oliver asked and my eyes flickered to the ground before I nodded, he was.  
"He's pretty damn good, I'll have to keep sharp and as long as the _Beaters keep the Buldgers away _from me I'll beat Ravenclaw 'till they're back in they're cramped library they call a Common Room!" We all laughed at his joke except Teddy who looked at the ground shrugging, Uncle George was always trying to give him tips on being a Beater, he even got a two-page letter from him yesterday.  
"C'mon we' better get to breakfast," James said as we all trudged back to the homey castle where the air was filled with the sweet smell of candy and the underlying loom of monsters. Halloween was coming.  
"Aw man!" James complained as soon as the team gathered back to the Common Room an hour later showered and freshly dressed.  
"What?" Jesse asked annoyed, he had wanted to actually go to breakfast although James had wanted a team meeting.  
"Our first game is on Halloween, with _Ravenclaw!"_ A chorus of groans rippled through the team but I just glared at the fire, on my favorite holiday I had to play my brother at Quidditch!  
"…Less than a week to practice. Rose?" I had zoned out, imagining facing my brother on the field when James called me back and I pretended I'd been listening the whole time.  
"Anyways, since that was our first practice we did really well but Ravenclaw is practicing in a few days, we'll see how they do." The meeting was dismissed shortly after but it was too late, we had missed breakfast.

* * *

I walked to Potions in a bad mood with Teddy who was trying to lighten the mood but considering he was bummed at his bad playing, it wasn't working.  
"Hey Rose," I softly heard Scorpius say as I sat down for Potions, I smiled and said hi before Professor Lori snapped at the class claiming we weren't paying attention to the lesson.  
"Hey Teddy, how'd you do?" I heard Alice whisper to Teddy whose hair quickly went from a pretty lilac to a menacing red.  
"Fine." He replied coldly before scribbling down some notes so hard his paper split in two, which made him cuss and grab a new sheet. I gaped at him but he just shrugged me off.  
"What's up his butt?" Alice asked annoyed and I filled her in on Teddy's less than excellent Quidditch practice.  
"I thought Teddy was an amazing Beater!" Alice protested quietly and I stifled a laugh, I doubted Alice had ever been to a Quidditch game, much less know who was good and who wasn't.  
"Alice you've never even _been _to a Quidditch game!" I laughed and soon the Potions class flew by.

The bell rang and we all scrambled to leave, it was a Friday and we could already taste the freedom of Saturday. I was almost out the door when Scorpius grabbed my arm and I swung around to face him.  
"Hey, I saw you on the field today and you looked great! I'm almost not looking forward to the Gryffindor/Slytherin game." He said with a smirk that only Scorpius could pull off.  
"I'm sure you'll manage," I said coyly, which made Scorpius smirk more, if possible.  
"So, library? I have something I want to talk about." I said tightly and Scorpius nodded before slipping away in the hallway of people, I waited one minute before following.

I almost ran everyone down as I headed towards the library, both James and Teddy muttering something about how "she's just like Aunt Hermione-possibly worse" but I didn't care.

I was reading about the Centaur revolution of 1467 when I heard someone plop down next to me, a smile spread across my face as I set down my book to see Scorpius with his blonde hair barely touching his eyes and his hands behind his head, smiling and smirking.

"What were you reading?" He asked and I launched into my story of the Centaur revolution as Scorpius listened intently. It had become our routine, I get there early and read and he gets there late before I tell him all about what I read. And he was interested, that was the best part, he actually listened and nodded along, occasionally we got in a discussion about whatever topic we were on. I loved discussing everything with him but today I needed to tell someone about Hugo and my bubbling nerves.  
"… Wait so you think they were wrong to have a revolution? They were being sl-"he was in the middle of starting a discussion I didn't want to finish.  
"We're having a match against Ravenclaw on Halloween." I blurted out and he looked at me quizzically, waiting for me to explain.  
"My brother Hugo is keeper for Ravenclaw and we haven't really, well we haven't been on speaking terms lately," I said as I recited the whole letter Hugo had written for me, I read it every night before I went to bed.  
"That ass! I swear when I see him…" Scorpius muttered and while my heart fluttered, as he was protective I was haste to stop him.  
"No, you can't! That's where I'm going with this!" I cried as I quickly explained about how Teddy and James beat him up, on the second day of school and my underlying fear that my parents secretly hated me, everything came spilling out and Scorpius just nodded and put a hand on my knee as he looked at me in the eye.  
"Listen, your parents don't hate you ok? Maybe their still a little angry but when you go back to visit them for Christmas they'll be thrilled to see you." He said kindly and I smiled gratefully nodding.  
"I know, I heard they were scheduling the first match in October instead of November, I'm not sure why though…" Scorpius continued but I was half listening.

I left the library earlier than usual since Scorpius was running out of topics for me to just nod along to. I slipped in the Common Room and settled on a Potion's essay due in a few weeks. By the time I was done with the essay I realized it was 3 in the morning and no one bothered me the whole time, I was both relieved and disappointed.

**Right, sorry it was a bad chapter in the Writing Quality part but I've had no time with all my schoolwork :( But thank you to all of you who waited and have read this! :D Please R&R I love every review I get and I promise to have another chapter up in a few days!**

**Btw some of the facts may be wrong with the dates and everything, I tried to keep everything correct but I don't have access to my HP books right now :(**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT

**OK THIS IS IMPORTANT**

**for the next chapter I'm thinking of putting it in Scorpius's POV but I don't know, do you guys want me to keep it Rose's POV or switch back and forth? I'm deciding, on my other fanfic it's double POVs but it works, so witch do you guys want?**

**BTW EVERY review I get i love! Their all so nice and I love the helpful critizism!**

**Thank you and PLEASE tell me which POV you want me to do and such, it's really important because until I figure it out I can't do the next chapter and either way in the next chapter there will be some ACTUAL ScoRose not the library stuff ;) **


	6. Chapter 6-Scorpius

**So I decided on Scorpius's POV and I think the next chapter will be Rose and after that Scorpius. Sorry it's taken me FOREVER to upload but I've been super busy! Luckily I'm on spring break so I'll be posting a lot more!**

Chapter Four- Scorpio

I held the binoculars to my eyes and searched for her. My 'friends' were cackling behind me about some clever joke they came up with about Gryffindor. Finally, I found her. A swish of long red hair as she zoomed around on her second-hand broom, I smiled at the determined expression she had on.  
"The snitch! The snitch has been spotted!" The announcer screamed and as everyone shouted and looked around trying to find the tiny gold zooming ball. But I kept my eyes on the certain Chaser that was dressed in burgundy and gold with her fiery red hair swirling around her.  
"James Potter is getting closer to the snitch leaving the Ravenclaw Keeper, Tommy, in his dust!" The announcer cackled, obviously biased. You could hear the "boo!" s from Slytherin and Ravenclaw and the cheers from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's, which thumped in my eardrums, giving me a headache. You could see the tension as Rose flew beside Hugo, each one of them darkening at the presence of the other.

"AND GRYFFINDOR GETS THE SNITCH!" The announcer, whose name I think was Edward, cheered and screamed as half the stand and half the field screamed and cheered. The game ended and Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw, not much of a surprise since James was the new Harry.  
"That was the _best _game! Did you see the way James caught the snitch? And it was buzzing around Tommy's head!" Everyone was buzzing with the news but I simply slipped away and sat in the library in my usual seat with a book in my hands.

After half an hour of waiting I picked up the book, half of the title was ripped up.

_In the war of 1863-jumping from their previous war in 1723- the elves rampaged against the previously undefeated werewolves, the werewolves were not ready and tried…_

The words meant nothing but I kept reading and as the hours passed I started to fall asleep with the minimal hope that Rose would show. I mean, she just won her first match of the year against her brother, why would she come to the library? I'm not sure when but I dozed off with the book still in my hands.

_"Scorpius!" I heard the deep booming voice yell and I tried to look around to see who was screaming but I couldn't find anyone.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I begged, tears forming around my eyes but I blinked them away, rule one, no crying.  
"Leave! I do not want to see you here until summer break at least!" He screamed one more time and I nodded as I scrambled to grab my trunk and owl before running out the door, the large black door slamming behind me.  
"Scorpius! Scorpius!" I heard someone else, someone different, yell from behind me. I turned around but saw only the dark billowing black door.  
"Scorpius! Wake up!"_

"Ah!" I screamed as I jolted awake, my eyes open and my heart racing.  
"Scorpius! Are you alright?" I heard Rose ask worriedly and I looked around, I was still in the library and still in my chair but the book was sprawled across the floor.  
"Um, yeah, I just fell asleep…" I rubbed my eyes and cracked a small smile; I hadn't had that dream in a while.  
"Must've been a pretty bad dream," Rose commented, her eyes filled with worry as she sat next to me, resting one hand over mine.  
"Nightmares are never nice," I replied softly with a small smirk making her laugh slightly as she leaned forward.  
"So what was yours about?" She asked a bit abruptly, I figured she was dying to know and couldn't form it subtly.  
"You know, the usual," I said with a grin. On her day of happiness I wasn't particularly keen on going into the details.  
"I'm not very familiar on 'the usual,'" she said with a smile and slight laugh as I rolled my eyes.  
"Just family." I replied slightly coldly, Rose didn't need to know about the details, I didn't want to drag her into this.  
"Ah, 'just family', you see I'm not quite clear on what that means either," she said as she fluttered her eyelashes a couple times and I knew this wasn't the time or place to discuss what my dream was about. So I did the next rational thing.

I kissed her.

She leaned closer and kissed back which made me smile, she hadn't pushed me back in disgust, one good thing. I cupped her face with my hand as she linked her arms behind my neck. I'm not sure how long we kissed before we heard the _click clack _of heels and we jumped apart looking away guiltily.  
"The library is closes in _five minutes_." The librarian said coldly which meant, get out now. We nodded and picked up our stuff as we headed into the hall. But once we were in the hall she took hold of my hand and we walked down the empty hall hand in hand.  
"Bye Rose," I said, I wasn't sure how to react, so I just stood there awkwardly.  
"Cya Scorp," she said smiling as she kissed me on the cheek before turning and walking away leaving me breathless.

**Did you guys like? I know, not a lot of romance but it'll get better XD please R&R I love every review I get!**


	7. Chapter 7- Rose

**So I had extra time so I wrote this chapter :) **

Chapter Five- Rose

I walked to the Common Room in a daze, had that just happened? Had Scorpius Malfoy just kissed me? And had I just kissed _him_?  
"ROSE!" I heard Teddy yell and I saw he had long ish brown hair with bright blue eyes, he was finally settling down to normal colored hair and eyes. He had a huge glass of butter beer and was walking towards me with a glass.  
"Did you _see _the catch James made? It was swirling around Tommy's _head_!" Teddy yelled and I laughed, nodding.  
"Yeah I was there Teddy," I said smiling as I took a swing of butter beer, smiling at the familiar taste.  
"They rescheduled the Halloween feast till tomorrow because of our great game!" He hooted as everyone else cheered and yelled. Lily ran towards me and started recounting every part of the game she saw.  
"And his catch! It's all anyone can talk about! It was _amazing_!" She gushed and I laughed as I made my way towards James who was milking the compliments from the center of the room.  
"I assume you're enjoying all of these compliments?" I asked and he smiled smugly.  
"Well it was a pretty amazing catch, if I do say so myself." He said as he jumped up on the chair and took a giant swig of butter beer.  
"Was not! It was mediocre at best!" I said and even though it was a straight out lie but he needed someone to keep his balance.  
"Hey Albus! How good was my catch?" James called on his younger brother who was flirting with another first year, Albus whipped around.  
"Great catch James! Best catch of the year!" Albus turned back to the girl and I gave James a pointed look.  
"It's the _only _catch of the year!" I pointed out but James waved me away as a group of girls walked towards him offering him multiple drinks he was smart enough to refuse.

After spending three hours with the house I went to bed and found Ace patiently waiting for me.  
"No Ace, I'm not sending him anything, I wouldn't know what to say!" I said as I fell onto my bed replying the night's events.  
"Why would he kiss me? I mean we were talking about _his _problems and then he just goes ahead and kisses me! I bet he was avoiding the topic…" I turned to Ace and he gave me a look as if he knew what I was talking about. "Yeah, I know, I kissed him back but what was _I _supposed to do? Push him away and scream 'rape'?"

It was then that Lily ran up to the dormitories with a bunch of other first-years. Her and Albus were both finding their groups and not relying on us as much, which was good.  
"Rose!" Lily exclaimed as she started telling me about her extremely interesting day and her first Quidditch match. I soon dozed off and I assume she left.

I woke up half an hour late the next morning and had to run all the way down to the Great Hall so as soon as I walked in my hair was a mess and frizzy. I plopped down at my usual table and Pig was waiting for me with a letter.

_Rose!_

_Great job on your first Quidditch game! We heard all of the details from both James and Teddy! James seemed to have a great game and we're really proud of him! But the Seekers mean nothing without the Chasers! Can't wait until you guys are coming home for Christmas Break!_

_Mom and Dad_

I rolled my eyes and crumpled up the letter, could it have been anymore fake and cheesy? I looked over at James's full page letter and grumbled something as I munched on my bare piece of toast  
"Today we have Herbology," Teddy groaned, he had never been good at Herbology and since Headmaster Longbottom was the Professor he always dreaded it.  
"Well at least we have the feast tonight so maybe the teachers will take it easy." I replied as I picked up my bags, barely touching anything other than my toast and a small glass of water.  
"You're not hungry?" Victoire inquired politely and I shook my head with a tight smile.  
"Not really, mostly tired." I replied with fake happiness as Teddy gave Victoire a quick kiss before running towards me, today he had the same brown hair and blue eyes. "I like the new look," I commented.  
"Yeah, Victoire told me I was getting a bit crazy with my blueberry blue hair and purple eyebrows," Teddy responded, sticking out his tongue.  
"Eh, you're a Metamorphmagus, what are you supposed to do?" I replied as Alice caught up with us, a grin on her face.  
"What are you grinning about?" We asked simultaneously before smiling and asking her again.

"Just that Eric Edwards asked _me out_!" She squealed with happiness and Teddy and I both gave her high fives before making multiple jokes as we walked into the humid Herbology greenhouse.  
"I really hate Herbology…" Alice muttered as her dad made a series of corny jokes. We all felt bad for Alice but she knew better than to complain too much, she got to see her father almost every day while we went months without seeing our parents, which was both good and bad.  
"At least he isn't so protective, if my dad were here he wouldn't let me go two seconds without asking me where I were going." I joked and we burst into giggles since we both knew it was the truth.  
"I swear if he finds about Eric… He's my first boyfriend! And for a reason! Because every time a boy looks at me either my brother or my dad chases him off!" Alice whispered as her dad shot a glare at us that quieted us for the moment.  
"Eric must really like you then," I commented.

The rest of the day went smoothly with minimal homework with a small essay for Astrology but I liked essays so I didn't mind.

As I walked into the Great Hall I could smell the strong scent of cinnamon and pumpkin, the perfect blend as you could tell fall was coming. All the tables were mashed up at an attempt to get houses to mix up, which worked to some degree. Slytherin and Gryffindor sat on opposite sides with the exception of mixing up with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I sat with the usual gang except a few kids from Raven claw sat with us, Hugo nowhere to be seen.  
"Happy Halloween!" Teddy said as he threw a handful of confetti in my face sending me stumbling back laughing in surprise.  
"You know what muggles do on Halloween?" I asked laughing.  
"They dress up!" Someone called out and we howled with laughter. Teddy pushed me friendly and I giggled.  
"Some of them dress up as _wizards_!" James exclaimed and we all howled with laughter as I piled a heaping of pumpkin pie onto my plate. I looked around the room and caught Scorpius's gaze, he smiled and I grinned as I mouthed "happy Halloween!" He laughed as we both returned to our conversations.  
"Hey Rose! Great game yesterday," Tommy said as he passed by me and I smiled and was about to yell something but thought of the 'Gryffindor ignorance.'  
"Thanks, you too, you guys did great." I responded and everyone looked at me dumbfounded before I looked at Hugo and he looked at me, not hatefully but not happily either.  
"It's just her brother, Hugo, she wants his approval…" the whispers were starting to swirl around me but to prove them wrong I stood up and walked towards the Ravenclaw table, I took a seat next to Tommy and started a conversation with him. I flirted a bit with him and I could tell all eyes were on me as I leaned towards him and chatted while I never glanced at Hugo once. Ten minutes later I stood back up and sauntered back to my spot with all the whispering Gryffindor's glaring at me.  
"Nice," Teddy whispered and I stuck my tongue out at him before Victoire took hold of his attention again. I tried to get Scorpius's glance but he was purposefully looking away from me. Great.  
The rest of the night seemed to slip away from me as half way through Headmaster Longbottom cleared all the tables so we could dance. Although Alice spent the whole time avoiding Eric so she didn't have to dance in front of her father.  
"Eek! He's seen me! Rose! Scorpius! Hide me!" Alice grabbed the collar of both of our robes and swung us next to each other as she hid behind us.  
"So you and Tommy?" Scorpius whispered and I glared at him out of the corner out of my eye.  
"Don't be so daft, it was to make a point to Hugo." I said and I could see Scorpius's eyes light up as he smiled a bit more.  
"Good, I thought I was losing you for a second," he said smirking "then I thought, 'with my good looks? Never.'" I laughed but then quickly covered my mouth as not to attract attention.  
"Alice," I said annoyed, "is he gone yet?" But Alice shook her head vigorously. Scorpius's pinky inter twined with mine since we couldn't hold hands this publicly. I searched the crowd for Eric.

"Hey Eric! Over here!" I said, waving him over, a small shriek emitted from Alice before she raced away claiming to get me back for that.  
"Cya later," Scorpius whispered in my ear before he walked away leaving me smiling as Eric walked up.  
"Alice wanted me to tell you that since her dad is here she can't dance with you although she's completely head over heels for you." He lit up like a light bulb and nodded, understanding.  
"Thanks, yeah, I completely understand, uh huh…" he was so dreamy that I hurried to Alice to tell her.  
"You did WHAT? He said WHAT?" She said before she flew into a fit of giggles and laughs as she ran away to tell other people.  
"I think it's later," I heard someone whisper in my ear and I smiled before I turned around and saw Scorpius leaning against the wall with his white blonde hair tossed into his gray blue eyes that sparkled in the dim light.  
"Really? You know I think it's only been about five minutes," I said with a smile "not that I mind," I continued and he smirked as he took my hand and led me deep within the twisting and turning of hallways until we ended up in a small corner with me laughing and smiling.  
"So you wanted to tell me something?" I asked as I twirled a lock of his hair in around my finger and he smiled widely.  
"Hmm, I don't remember asking you about something," he said as he leaned in to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back, we stood there kissing, savoring every stolen moment we had together since we both knew the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor and we couldn't just be public.  
"Scorpius, did you see the game yesterday?" I asked and he nodded as he thumbed through my hair.  
"Yes I did, and I saw my favorite Chaser there too, she was really good." He said, "that Kayla is amazing."  
"Haha very funny," I said as I playfully slapped his chest.  
"I'm not kidding, she's amazing, the way she tears up the Quidditch field, I swear she'll go pro one day." He said with a huge smile and I rolled my eyes.  
"Aw I'm kidding Rose, we _all _know you're my favorite Chaser, on the Gryffindor of course," he said and I threw my head back laughing before he swooped in and kissed me again.  
"Rose? Rose are you down here?" I heard someone yell and I shoved Scorpius behind a tapestry as I ran up to whomever was walking to me.  
"Yeah? I'm here," I said as I saw Teddy walk up and I smiled as he walked with Albus.  
"Why are you down here?" Teddy inquired and I sent a quick glance down the hall before putting on my prize-winning smile.  
"I just needed a little air, the dance was really crowded." I explained and Teddy nodded.  
"Come back to the Common Room, we're having a Halloween party, we're even dressing up!" Teddy invited and I knew I couldn't just say no and walk down an empty hallway so I reluctantly said yes before Albus took my arm and dragged me back down to the Common Room.

The party was fun and by the time all the girls stumbled into the girl's dormitory Ace was waiting patiently with a small folded up letter. I smiled as I took hold of it, savoring the thrilling moments before I opened it.

_Rose,_

_Had a great time tonight, too bad the Freak had to drag you away. I'm just kidding, he's not a freak, he seems nice._

_Scorpius._

I laughed; it must've been hard for him to give even a small compliment to Teddy.

"Who's that from?" Lily inquired as she tried to stand on her tippy-toes to read it but I held it away from her.  
"None of your business, that's who," I said as I held it to my chest protectively.  
"Oooo Rosie's got a secret admirrrrerrrr!" Lily sang and I sarcastically went along with it before she let it go.

I fell asleep with the note tucked under my pillow, dreaming about that night.

**If you guys couldn't tell I'm not the best at endings :P Although I'm planning something :D Anyways R&R and I love all of you that have read this far!**


	8. Chapter 8- Scorpius

**I know, it took me FOREVER to upload this but I went through some writer's block so maybe not the best, although I'll try to post the next chapter either today or tomorrow! :D**

Chapter Five- Scorpius

I walked into Potions in a bad mood, Potions had become my least favorite subject since Rose always seems to be hanging onto the _Freak's _words. I sat down in front of Rose and stuck my head in the Potions book.  
"Teddy!" Rose squealed as he chased her into the class and to their seats. Alice chased after Teddy, begging him to change his hair.  
"You don't know what I'd give to be a Metamorphmagus! You should take advantage of it!" She protested and he gave in, changing his hair to a dusty blonde and his eyes to a bright green.  
"Damn Teddy, you almost look _hot_!" Rose said with a laugh and I just roughly took out my quill and started on the writing assignment we had.

Throughout the whole Potions class Rose and Alice were determining how hot Teddy looked on a scale from 1-10, Alice was debating a 7 but Rose was stuck on an 8 ½.  
"Guys! Stop! If Victoire hears that you two think I'm hot she'll hate Alice and hate Rose even more!" Teddy said and I was debating on whether or not to make a comment but decided against it.

After Potions, instead of waiting for Rose like usual I sped out and straight into my dormitory where I met up with Paige Parkinson who had her nose stuck in a book and had her normal screamo music blaring.  
"Hey, Paige," I said as I plopped onto my bed, Paige just held up her middle finger in response, normal Paige. "Paige I'm serious, I need to talk to someone _besides _Jake," I was talking about Jake Goyle, Gregory Goyle's son, but he was a lot smarter than his father.  
"_Ohmygosh Scorpius!"_ Paige moaned before she plucked out her ear buds and fell onto my bed, laying the opposite way, her legs on top of mine. "This had better be good," she smirked and I scoffed.  
"Screw you, never mind, I don't need to talk." I said before I got off my bed and stalked to the door, Paige had always been moody but I wasn't in the mood to listen to her condescending voice as she gave you bad advice.  
"Damn Scorpius! _Someone's _in a mood!" Paige said as she started to walk by my side and I just set a glare her way. "Oh stop being such a girl! That's _my _job in this relationship!" she shrilly yelled just as we walked into the library where she had her arm draped around me.  
"Oh really? I thought your job was to flick me off and give me bad advice," I replied smirking and she laughed and stuck her tongue out at me.  
"Nooo my job is to listen to music, flick you off, give you bad advice, and then repeat!" She joked before we doubled over laughing; she leaned against me for support as she laughed.  
"Well Scorpius you seem in a better mood so my job here is done, I have to go, I'm late for skipping class," she said before she skipped out of the library her ebony black hair trailing behind her with bright blue streaks.  
"Cya Paige! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I called after her.  
"That doesn't hold much merit considering it's coming from _you_." She replied laughing.

I walked through the rest of the library, and I finally found Rose reading a heavy book with a red cover. I recognized it as our History of Magic textbook. I stayed watching her for a minute; her fiery red hair came down in perfect ringlets across her adorably freckled face. She had one leg crossed over the other but I could hardly see her face since the book covered it. I walked up to her and fell onto the seat, a goofy grin on my face.  
"Rose," I whispered, her name tumbling out, it felt right when I said it, it just tumbled out, spinning and swirling through my mind.  
"Sc-Sc-Scorpius," she whispered except it sounded wrong and twisted, my brow creased with worry as I sat up and looked at her.  
"Rose what's wr-are you crying? What's wrong?!" I asked alarmed, I could see tear streaks down her cheeks and I tried to wrap my arm around her but she pulled back at the last second.  
"I-I didn't know you- you and P-Paige were a thing, I feel so stupid," she said before she stood up and started putting things in her bag looking both flustered and heartbroken.  
"Rose, what?" I asked and in a second I was by her side, I carefully took her bag from her hands and set in on the ground before I rubbed away her tears with my thumb.

"Paige is just my friend, I know she acts like we're dating but I have no feelings for her whatsoever." I said quietly and she sniffled and shook her head slightly.  
"Potions, you haven't stayed after to talk to me in a week." She protested and I drew my hand back from her face, embarrassed.  
"I-I'm sorry, it's just, you and Alice have been all over Teddy this past week and I was jealous although I didn't want to be, so I figured instead of taking my jealousy out on you I'd just not face you. It's stupid, I know," I said as I looked at my shoes.

"Oh, Scorpius!" She said as she rested her hand on my chest and leaned her head against my chest. "He's my best friend, I'm sorry! I should have made that more clear!"  
"It's okay Rose, are we good now?" I quietly asked and she nodded into my chest before she wrapped her arms around my stomach and looked up at me.  
"I really like you Scorpius," she said with her big brown eyes looking up at me. I laughed quietly and looked down at her with a slight smirk.  
"And I really like you Rose," I said before I leaned down and kissed her, when I kissed her I couldn't think of anything else because nothing else besides Rose mattered.  
"Oh! You had _girl _problems! _That's _why you were so moody!" Rose and I jumped apart as we saw Paige smirking at us, she'd come back into the library.

"Paige it's not what it looks like…" Rose trailed off but Paige just threw her head back and laughed.  
"Yeah, because you two weren't just snogging, totally," she said with a smirk "but don't worry I'll keep your little secret."  
"Who said it's a secret?" I countered casually, Rose and I had never talked about it but we both knew the unspoken rule, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's don't date and aren't friends.  
"Because you are a Slytherin and she is a Gryffindor, that's why." She stated matter-of-factly before she turned around and let out a scream as she fell to the floor. Rose fell to her side in an instant and immediately asked if she was all right. She just winked at us and started rolling on the ground and moaning, the librarian came rushing in and I smirked, I knew this routine.

"Ah! M-M-My stomach!" Paige screamed, trying to keep a straight face as Rose quizzically looked from Paige to I.  
"Wh- what?" she asked as the librarian helped the hobbling Paige to the infirmary.

"Paige does this if she doesn't want to go to class or to buy people time, she fakes an internal injury and pretends she's on the brink of death, it's quite ingenious actually." I said, I did admire Paige for her ability to fool the Wizarding Nurse that she was dying, multiple times.  
"Oh, ok…" Rose trailed off and looked down at her shoes and I could tell what she was thinking.  
"Listen, Rose, Paige is my best friend, nothing more, nothing less, I've known her since we were two and we've grown up together." I said, the Malfoy's and the Parkinson's had always been close but Paige and I had clicked.  
"But-but- have you _seen _her? She has blue hair!" Rose sputtered and I frowned slightly, I had always stood up for Paige as she had always stood up for me, we were a team.  
"So does Teddy," I responded and she bit her lip, in thought. We both knew I didn't like 'The Freak' but I had dealt with him enough for Rose.  
"She has a lip piercing…" Rose whispered and I rolled my eyes, Paige loved Muggle fashion and often forced me to go into a Muggle mall with her, and one day, on a whim, she had gotten shark bites, and it just stuck.  
"Yeah?" I asked coldly, I didn't want to be angry with Rose but it was getting harder as the minutes passed by, Paige had given us time by 'almost-dying' yet we were spending the time almost-fighting.  
"She listens to screamo…" Rose mentioned and I almost laughed, Paige mostly only listened to her screamo music when other people were around, otherwise she listened to wizard rock like the rest of us.  
"Do you…?" Rose asked leaving the question that was in the room hanging "are you like her?" I almost wanted to say yes, I was exactly like her, but that would be lying.  
"No. I've never dyed my hair, gotten a piercing, nor do I listen to her music. Happy?" I asked coldly, but regretted it a second later, Paige wasn't someone I'd ever been embarrassed of but Rose was making that hard. I could see Rose gulp as she mulled this over.  
"Alright… I'll give her a chance," she said and I broke into a grin as I picked her up by her waist and spun her around, I kissed her once I placed her back on the ground, thrilled with the outcome.  
"But," she said as soon as we broke apart, "you have to give Teddy an honest, decent chance," I sighed but agreed, I hadn't arguing, even if it wasn't actual arguing.

**I know... horrible ending :/ but whatever I have some SURPRISES for next chapter XD Btw, did you guys like Paige? I know it was weird to introduce a new character but I really liked her and thought she was pretty different from her mom (I know I kept the name Parkinson but her parents are married they just took that name :D )**


	9. Chapter 9- RoseScorpius

**Promised I'd get it up soon :)**

Chapter Six- Rose

I held Scorpius's hand in a death grip as we walked to the infirmary, in an empty hallway. Scorpius was forcing me to visit Paige.  
"What if there's someone else in the infirmary?" I whispered harshly, my stomach was in knots with worry and nerves.  
"Paige told me the only other patient was that girl, Anna, who went into a coma a few days ago," Scorpius said, I remembered Anna, during a Quidditch practice, on the Hufflepuff team, she'd fallen and gone straight into a coma.  
"What if she's lying?" I whispered again, I wouldn't put it past Paige to lie about something like this, I didn't care if Scorpius trusted her, I never would.  
"Paige doesn't li- okay she doesn't lie about things like this," he said before pushing open the infirmary door, I put my head down and shuffled after Scorpius as he walked towards Paige.  
"Hey Paige, are you dead yet?" he asked with a smirk and she stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Sadly no," she said with a grin, Scorpius laughed but I didn't find it funny although I forced a small grin.  
"So who's your lady friend? Or is that the same one from the library? You've decided to turn in your man-slut card?" Paige asked and Scorpius and Paige cracked up while I stood there silently, again forcing a bigger smile and small chuckle.  
"At least I don't go and _die _every few months!" Scorpius shot back and Paige and Scorpius fell straight into a conversation filled with multiple inside jokes I would never get until Paige re-noticed me.  
"Lady friend of Scorpius's! Why did you tag along?" She asked as she munched on the chocolate frog Scorpius had brought her.  
"The Lady Friend has a name, and it's Rose." I replied coldly and Scorpius flicked Paige mocking her.  
"My favorite roses are the black ones, what about you?" she asked and I knew exactly what black roses meant, death.  
"White," I replied, I had always loved white roses and bought a few every year on my birthday.  
"Ooo Scorpius! You've got an innocence-lover on your hands! I wonder how you'll deal with _that_!" She cracked up and I merely gave her a small glare. That's when the infirmary doors blew open and Hugo raced through the doors holding James in his arms, he seemed to be knocked out.  
"Hugo! James!" I cried as I ran to them, the nurse was demanding answers to what had happened as I tried not to stare at the dried blood on Hugo's shirt.  
"James? James! Wake up!" I said as I took him from Hugo's arms and raced him over to the nearest empty hospital bed.  
"Hugo what the hell happened?" I demanded and Hugo just murmured something about the forest. I grabbed Hugo's wrist and dragged him to the corner of the infirmary, demanding an explanation.  
"He-he- I- well I- I went into the Forbi-Forbidden Forest with Tommy, we- we were just supposed to go in and- it was a dare f-from the Ravenclaw house, they said since we lost… anyway we-we went in and J-J-James followed, certain we'd g-get hurt and he was leading us to the e-edge of the forest when…" Hugo looked down at his feet and I shoved his shoulder, demanding the whole story. But all he gave me was one word. "Acromantula."  
"Oh my gosh…." I said as I backed up and ran through the hallways, I ran through the hallways a mess of tears hiccups.

**Scorpius:**

* * *

Paige shoved me off of my bed and looked from the door to me, she wanted me to follow Rose.  
"But, they could see…" I slightly protested and Paige gave me an I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-do-this-_one_-thing look before she kicked me in the direction.  
"Alright, well, see ya Paige," I said as I slowly walked out of the infirmary trying to ignore the death stare I was getting from Hugo. As soon as the giant wood doors closed behind me I broke into a run, I needed to find Rose.  
"Rose? Rose!" I harshly whispered as I ran through the halls hoping she hadn't gone to her Common Room. So I ran to the only place I knew of, I ran to the library. The librarian had Saturdays off so it would most likely be empty since everyone was enjoying the crisp fall weather.  
"Rose? Are you here?" I called through the empty eerie library and all I got in return was a small sniffle and tiny hiccup. I ran to our table and saw Rose sitting under it with a giant book.  
"Rose! I'm so glad I found…" I trailed off as I saw the book she was holding _'Acromantula's and Their Dangers.' _  
"He- it- I-" I hushed her before I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and slowly closed the book.

"Shh…" I whispered and stayed silent as she sobbed into my chest, I rubbed her back and hushed her but I wouldn't make any promises. No 'it'll be okay,' or 'it'll all be alright' promises were one thing I wasn't good at keeping.  
"S-S-Scorpius?" She whispered as she looked up at me, I smiled and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah Rose?" I asked, happy to see she wasn't bawling anymore, even though I knew it was more of Hugo getting James into danger than anything else.  
"Can you- can you send my o-owl to T-Teddy, L-Lily, and A-A-Albus?" She asked and I nodded.  
"Can I leave you here?" I asked and she nodded as she held the book to her chest and I kissed her forehead before I ran up to the owlery.  
"Ace? Ace! I need to send a letter!" I called up to her owl and he circled above me for a few minutes, he didn't trust me. "C'mon Ace! This is important!" I tried again and again and after ten minutes he came soaring down and stood stiffly as I tied three rolls of parchment to his leg.  
"Those go to Teddy, Lily, and Albus, alright? As quick as you can!" I said and he gave me a look that I swear said he knew what I wanted already and he didn't need to be told twice, crazy boy.

I saw him soar away before I turned and hurried back to the library to see how Rose was doing, I figured all the knowledge on what a Acromantula, the giant spiders that live in the forest, could do was enough to send anyone over the edge. I raced into the library and searched around our table but I could only find a small note written in scrawled handwriting.

_Scorpius,_

_I've gone to the infirmary to see James and I intend on staying there for a while, thank you for sending the owls though, I'm afraid if James doesn't __live__ get better quickly I won't be around as much, I'm sorry and I hope you understand._

_Rose_

I understood, not that I was happy about it. I tucked the note in the pocket of my robe and walked to the infirmary, Paige was at the infirmary so I had an excuse. I walked into the infirmary and slipped the chocolate frog out of my robe.  
"I got you your chocolate frog," I said before I tossed it to her, she caught it and gobbled it in a few bites.  
"You, Scorpius Malfoy, are amazing," she said with a chocolaty grin, I smiled as I fell onto her bed, so I was facing her. I could see Rose sitting by James, explaining what had happened to Teddy, Lily, and Albus. Albus had tears streaming down his face, Lily was sobbing into Rose's shoulder and Teddy stood still as a statue with an expressionless face, his hair was black and longish while his eyes were a charcoal black.  
"Guess what," Paige whispered and I turned to her, "they say James might not make it, he's in a pretty bad coma, they can't even move him to St. Mungo's!" I gasped in horror and with all my will power I resisted from running over to Rose, I couldn't.  
"That's horrible…" I whispered and Paige nodded, Paige had always admired James's talent for getting the teacher to throw him out of the room.  
"Anyways, I'm getting dis-charged since, apparently, I'm not dying! What a shocker!" Paige said as she started laughing but quickly stopped as she received death glares from every Potter-Weasly at James's bedside.  
"Let's just go," I said as I took her arm and dragged her out of the infirmary but she stopped me out the entrance and pulled out her wand. She whispered the spell to erase herself from the past few days' memory of the Med-Witch.  
"_That's _how you get away with it!" I marveled and she gave me a sly smile before taking me by the hand and dragging me back to the Common Room.

I loved the Slytherin Common Room and it was feeling especially home-like that day. I sat in between Jake and Paige and tried to focus on the assigned reading for DADA but I couldn't retain any of the information.  
"C'mon Scorpius, it's not _that _much of a tragedy! He'll live and everything will be normal again," Paige said as she scarfed on a small pizza she'd snatched from the kitchens.  
"So you're a time traveler are you?" I scoffed and she stuck her tongue out at me before going back to her pizza only to jump in excitement two minutes later.  
"I know what you need! You need a good old-fashioned prank!" She exclaimed and I smiled, now _that _I could work with.  
"Alright, what were you thinking?" I asked and she rolled her eyes and pointedly looked at me, right, I was the mastermind.  
"Fine, but which house?" I asked I was never good at choosing _whom _to prank, only how to prank.  
"Hmmm, how about… Ravenclaw," she said with a slight glint in her eyes.  
"Perfect."

**Quite a twist huh? Well...I thought so :P PLEASE R&RRR I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW HOW MUCH YOU GUYS LIKE IT (wether not at all or quite a lot) :D :)**

**Next chapter up soon I promissseee :D**


	10. Chapter 10- Multiple POV

**SORRY I haven't posted in forever but we're in the midst of moving and I just haven't had the time! I promise to post more from now on though!**

Chapter Six- Scorpius **(Side note, when I write these I don't actually know what chapter I'm on so these chapter things might be wrong)**

Paige, Jake, and I spent the most of the next week planning our prank on Ravenclaw. It was always me who planned the prank and Paige and Jake executed it. We were in the library huddled around a book of hexes.  
"Well we could… Make them all break out into boils?" Jake offered and Paige rolled her eyes at the ignorant suggestion.  
"Boils? _Really _Jake? That's been done a thousand times already! This needs to be original, and memorable!" Paige declared and Jake gave her a weak smile.  
"Well, we could use the Smokescreen Spell to get them out of their Common Room…" Paige started as she took out a new piece of parchment her quill poised over.  
"We're talking about the Ravenclaw's here, they'd know how to counter it." I pointed out and she sighed, knowing I was right.  
"We could set it up over Christmas break, we're all staying here again right?" I asked, I had always stayed at Hogwarts during Christmas break and Paige and Jake always stayed with me.  
"Erm…well…" Jake started and my heart plummeted, I'd be in the Slytherin dormitories with _Paige _for a whole break?  
"My little sister just got born three weeks ago and I want to see her." Jake said and I nodded, it was a good reason for him to go.  
"Paige?" I asked and she gave me one of her wicked grins, I threw my head back and laughed as I gave her a high five.  
"Scorpius, we got this," she said and we went back to planning Operation Raven Revenge.

I stepped uncertainty into Potions the next day, I hadn't seen Rose in a week and she usually skipped most of her classes. I took my normal seat and tried to focus on the potion we were making when suddenly the whole class erupted into hurried whispers and I whipped around. Alice and Teddy were walking on either side of Rose who had her head up high and her perfect red ringlets were falling down softly onto her shoulders.  
"Rose," I whispered and she looked at me, giving me a small soft smile. She sat down and got straight to work, Teddy and Alice glaring at anyone who was whispering.

Waiting through the entire class was agonizing but as soon as we were released everybody left and as Rose shooed Teddy and Alice away I walked in step next to her.  
"How is he?" I asked as I took her hand and took her to a forgotten part of the hallways.  
"Better, a lot actually, he hasn't woken up but he should be waking up in a few days," she said with a small smile of relief.  
"That's amazing, but- will he be the same?" I asked, I knew Quidditch was everything to James and he was planning to go pro but…  
"Er, well, maybe, we won't know until he wakes up," she said with a nervous smile and I hugged her, I had missed my Rose.  
"Scorpius I missed you," she whispered into my shoulder and I nodded. I kissed the top of her head and pulled away from her.  
"You need to get to class, you'll be late and you have a lot of work to catch up on," I whispered before I kissed her forehead and slipped through the twisted hallways, slipping into the Common Room, whispering the new password.  
"Slytherin' Slimin' Serpents" I whispered before climbing through the Common Room and to the couch where I tried to study for my Astrology Final. Eventually I gave up and went to the library to get some quiet after half of the first years skipped their first class and were yelling and screaming about how sneaky they were in the Common Room. Like the teachers care if a few first years skipped one class.  
"Hey Scorp" Jake called from the entrance of the library, I slapped my book shut and went to join him, I needed a break anyway.

We went into the main hallway looking for a victim for our entertainment. I pointed out a weak looking first year and Jake cackled with delight. He sent off a few hexes and the girl went speeding in circles, talking really fast as her feet were moving un-humanly fast dragging her in a circle, her orange hair sticking up towards the ceiling. Jake was laughing and I joined in but quickly snuck away as I saw Headmaster Longbottom walk towards us.

I was relaxing in the Common Room three hours later when Jake came running in laughing and smiling.  
"You know what he called me? Longbottom called me a _bully_!" Jake said howling with laughter, the whole House joined in on the laughter after I had informed them what Jake had done.  
"He gave me a _warning_! Like that would stop _any _of us!" He said and we all broke into another fit of laughter.

Rose's POV:

I was sitting in the Common Room studying for the upcoming Astrology final when Lily came bursting into the Common Room in tears. I ran up to her, dropping my heavy Astrology books onto the floor with a loud crash.  
"Lily! What's wrong?!" I asked but she just shook her head and kept sobbing. Albus came up to her and brought her to one of the plush burgundy chairs in front of the fire.  
"Lily, what happened?" He asked softly as he rummaged through his robe pockets, bringing out a Chocolate Frog.  
"I- he- the hallway- hex-hex- hexes!" She said and Albus just circled her in a hug, I smiled at how good he was as an older brother. After a minute or two Lily was calm enough to tell us what had happened.  
"I was in-in the hallway j-just walking and h-h-he hex-hexed me b-but Head-Headmaster L-Longbottom t-t-took him away- away." She sniffled and Albus nodded, I asked who it was and she said it was Jake Goyle, who else?  
"Jake Goyle _hexed my sister_?" We heard a voice say from the entrance, we all whipped around to see James standing there his fists clenched.

"JAMES!" We all yelled as we ran up to him, all of us tackling him in hugs and questions. Within a few minutes we were all sitting around the fire with cups of hot chocolate, James telling us how he got out.  
"Well _technically _I woke up two days ago but I was always really tired and I only woke up for like ten minutes at a time and when I did I was always really, _really _sore so I didn't feel like talking. So a few hours ago I woke up fully, feeling totally fine, I told the Medi-Witch that I'd woken up before and she took a few tests, she got the results back ten minutes ago saying I was perfectly fine, so here I am. Now, to the point, Jake Goyle _hexed my sister_?" We all laughed and told him the whole story, and he said he'd let it go but none of us believed that. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder, was Scorpius part of this? He's best friends with Jake, but he's Scorpius, so he couldn't possibly be…  
"I don't know about all of you but I'm going to bed so I can make it on time to Quidditch practice tomorrow," I said with a laugh and Lily rolled her eyes while James looked at all of us bewildered.  
"Oh, since we have a game in about a week we've been practicing, everyone said you'd be awake soon and I really needed to practice, so did Teddy," I said sheepishly and James nodded curtly, I knew he was hurt that we'd started Quidditch practice without him but we had to.

"And maybe you should be careful, you only _just _woke up…" I said nervously but he waved me off and continued upstairs.

I went upstairs and wrote a lengthy letter to my parents telling them all about James and how he's perfectly fine, they hadn't come to visit him since they were on a business trip in the South of France but we hadn't mind, all they would've done is worry and cry. Then I sent a short note to Scorpius,

_Scorpius,_

_ You wouldn't believe it! James is awake and totally fine! He's back where he's supposed to be, in the Gryffindor Common Room making jokes and telling stories. I'm so excited, well I've got to go to bed since we have Quidditch practice tomorrow, we're going against the Hufflepuff's in about a week!_

_~Rose_

I fell asleep lightly and woke up with the early sun sending rays of sunshine through the glass window opposite my bed. I was out on the Quidditch field in ten minutes and walking into the tent headquarters I saw Teddy laying on the bench claiming he was going to die of sleep deprivation.  
"C'mon Teddy, you got to get up _some time_," I said right before I pushed him off the bench sending everyone into loud laughs even Teddy cracked a smile.  
"Why aren't you all on the field yet?" James asked curtly as he walked in and we all looked at him strangely, we were _waiting _on him.  
"We were waiting for you," I said and he just rolled his eyes.  
"I know you guys can have practice without me, so let's go! We've got almost a week until our second match!" We all hustled out to the field and zoomed to the sky.

Considering James had been out for almost two weeks he did pretty well, although not nearly as good as he was before. Teddy had improved loads though; he tore up the field being the best Beater we'd seen since Fred and George Weasly.

After practice James was in a bad mood so we tried not to aggravate him, I just slipped into the Great Hall to find a long package waiting for me, Pig happily picking at some waffles, pleased with himself.

_Rose!_

_ We're thrilled and amazed at how quickly James has recovered! Although we're still not positive on _how _he got injured we're so glad he's not anymore. Anyways, as you know we're in the South of France attending a conference on how some Muggle things work, your father was fascinated at the motorcycles! So we're in the South of France and we found this beautiful broom for sale and we had to get it for you! With your amazing marks on your last Potions exam you very much deserve it! It's a Nimbus 500! Hope you win your upcoming game against the Hufflepuff's!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

I gasped as I slipped the letter into my pocket, tearing open the brown paper wrapping, inside was _the _Nimbus 4000, the newest, fastest broom, and it was mine! I held it and heard the gasps all around the table as my jaw dropped. Teddy and James walked in, Teddy quickly ran up to me.  
"Rose! Is that _the _Nimbus 4000?" Teddy gasped and I hurriedly nodded, in awe myself, as James ran up to Pig, James had a smaller package but a longer letter. He ripped up the package only to reveal a Rememberall with a small note that said:

_ Hoping this will remind you _how _you got so injured_

The whole table roared with laughter as he shoved it in his pocket, his cheeks flaring red. He read his letter and turned to me afterwards.  
"Quidditch practice tomorrow then?" I nodded and he slipped out of the Great Hall, obviously something was bothering him but I was too entranced with my Nimbus 4000 to pay much attention to it.

I put the Nimbus in my dormitory hidden under a mound of clothes before running to Potions. I raced in and saw Scorpius try to catch my eye but I deliberately avoided it.

Potions passed quickly and everyone was whispering about my new Nimbus 4000, which I was okay with.  
"Ek! If I played Quidditch I would _so _be jealous of you!" Alice whispered as she half worked on her potion. "Hugo is probably _boiling _with jealousy! No doubt now who the favorite child is!" She laughed but all I could give her was a weak smile.

Potions soon ended and it took me a frustratingly long time to be able to leave so Scorpius was waiting at the door for me.  
"Rose," Scorpius whispered but I tried to pretend not to hear him. "Rose." Scorpius said more urgently but when I still hadn't responded he took my arm and dragged me into one of the abandoned hallways.  
"Scorpius! What?!" I said rather loudly and he took a few steps back, confusion filling his face.  
"Wh-what did _I _do?" He asked and I just shook my head, I couldn't explain how I suspected him of hexing Lily, because if I were wrong…  
"Um, noth-nothing, I was just-" I sighed, I couldn't lie to him, which surprised me since I'd gotten pretty adapted at lying. "Lily said Jake hexed her…" Scorpius looked down at his shoes and shuffled his feet, I gasped in horror.  
"Scorpius… did you, did you hex my best friend?" I asked quietly, afraid of the answer, Scorpius solemnly nodded.

"Rose, I was with Jake, we didn't even make it _that _bad!" He pleaded but I shook my head, not believing what I was hearing. No, no, my Scorpius wouldn't do this he wouldn't _hex _Lily.  
"I- I need to go Scorpius, I need- I need a break," I said, tears filling my eyes before I turned and ran down the hallway hearing him call out my name, yelling it through the hallways.

I didn't know him, I had never _really _known Scorpius, had I?

**Well THAT'S not good ;)**


	11. Chapter 11- Multi-POV

**Did I leave you hanging? You are welcomeee :D R&R**

Chapter Eleven- Scorpius (is this chapter number right? Whatever!)

I stayed in the Common Room for two days straight. I didn't come out for anything but meals.

"SCORPIUS!" I heard Paige yell as she ran in and tackled me to the floor, normally I would have fought back but now I just lay there. "Did your little toy break up with you?" she asked and I numbly nodded, Paige sighed and propped me up against the couch.  
"She broke up with me 'cause I helped jinx her cousin, Lily," I said quietly, I wasn't sure why I was so caught up on Rose, it's not like I'd been this hung up about any of the other girl's I'd dated.  
"Oh smart move! Dumbass!" Paige said sighing as she sat next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder. "She doesn't know you Scorpius, well, not the _Slytherin _you, only the sweet romantic heroic you."  
"Lies." I said emotionless, even though I knew Paige might have been right, I didn't want to believe it. I was an icon to the Slytherin's, the one who planned all the pranks, the one who always had a snarky retort but also had a quick silver tongue. I was Slytherin.  
"Now would I ever lie to you?"  
"Yes."  
"Well too bad, I'm not lyin' and you should start believing in me once and a while!"  
"Nah."  
"Fine. I'll do what I have to do." Paige said as she got up and put me in a full body bind before moving me so I was standing up! I tried to scream but it was no use. Paige let me go and I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever, let's go get dinner," I said but she still had her wicked grin on.  
"Not just yet…"

I walked into the Great Hall with my hair all tousled up and a touch of lipstick on the corner of my mouth and Paige had her hair frizzy and her lipstick slightly smeared.  
"She thinks your heartbroken, this'll prove her wrong," Paige whispered as we walked into the Great Hall, I could see Rose's jaw drop in the corner of my mouth and put on my trademark smirk as I sat down to dinner.  
"Paige! Scorpius! Scorpius…did you… ya know, _do_ Paige?" Jake whispered and I threw my head back and laughed, leaving the question unanswered as that was the best way to start rumors.  
"So Operation Raven Revenge…" I started and all of us huddled together, silently plotting our perfect prank.

Rose's POV-

I tried not to look shocked when Scorpius and Paige walked into the Great Hall looking as if they'd been making out all week. I silently turned to my dinner; one tear escaping and falling silently down my cheek.  
"Rose, are you alright?" Teddy asked as he rubbed my back, I moved at his touch and nozdded, moving the food on my plate absentmindedly around my plate.

For the past two days I thought it a mistake breaking it off with Scorpius, he was so amazing and he always knew what I was thinking but after hexing Lily… although Lily quickly recovered and was completely fine now.  
"James! Don't!" I heard Lily yell as James stomped over to the Slytherin table, oh gosh…  
"James!" I screamed as I saw James pick up Jake by his shirt, I ran over to the, avoiding Scorpius's gaze.  
"James. Sirius. Potter." I said coldly and James looked at me, his eyes narrowed, the usual corky smile wiped clean off his face. "If you even _think _about laying a hand on anyone…" I said one of my eyebrows going sky-high and James reluctantly releasing Jake.  
"Jake Goyle if you _ever _hurt my sister again I will have your head." He said before stomping back to our table, I followed before throwing a small glance at Scorpius who gave me a small smile.  
"Dang Rose!" Teddy said, James had stomped out of the Great Hall and everyone in the Great Hall was staring at me.  
"What? I didn't do anything!" I said before I sped out of the Great Hall, I caught up to James.  
"Are you going to tell me what that was?" I asked, folding my arms and stepping in front of him, he had half a head on me but I had stubbornness on my side.  
"It was nothing, nothing unusual." He said with a monotone. I'd never heard James talk with a monotone.  
"Ever since you woke up from your coma you've been different, you haven't been James-like" I said, and it was true, his behavior lately was sour and cruel. Everyone had noticed it and was getting sick of it.  
"What is James-Like exactly?" he asked and I rolled my eyes, now he was just _trying _to be difficult.  
"Cocky, funny, loud, ambitious, a little bit annoying, self centered, I can go on if you like," I said with a smart smile and James rolled his eyes but I thought I saw a ghost of a smile.  
"That was the James before," he said and any trace of happiness in him was immediately erased.  
"Before? Before what?" I asked my voice rising and getting angry, I was sick of all these lies and games.  
"Before I went into that damn forest!" He yelled at the top of his lungs before he ran away leaving me dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway. James never cussed.

**Crap ending I know but I needed to get the whole tension vibe out there, I'll have the next chapter up VERY SOON :D R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12- Rose

**Sorry I haven't posted in forever, I've been up to my eyeballs in homework! Hope you like it :)**

Chapter Twelve- Rose

I spent the better part of my week trying to get James to talk, practicing on my Nimbus 4000, and avoiding Scorpius.  
"Rose! Don't you dare go back to the Common Room until you've eaten at least _something_!" Alice protested, I took one look at the food on the table and my stomach tied itself into a knot.  
"I'm good, but thanks anyway," I said before I rushed to the Common Room to study, I had a Herbology essay due the next day and I hadn't had time to edit it and thoroughly go over it, to make sure it was perfect.  
"Rose? Are you okay?" I heard someone ask behind me, I had my nose stuck in the Herbology textbook. I turned around to see Albus standing there, clutching his mug of hot chocolate.  
"Yeah Albus, I'm fine." I said as he sat next to me, taking out his Potions homework.  
"Ok, then do you mind helping me with this? I don't get the part…" and then I was helping him study and everything seemed okay again.

Albus went up to the boy's dormitories as soon as he finished all of his homework leaving me alone with my mound of homework due the day before. It was then that I heard a knocking at the window, I went and opened the window to see Ace glaring at the owlery, he had a thin rolled up scroll that had a silver and gold ribbon around it.

_Rose,_

_I am _very _sorry about well…everything, and I _do _have an explanation for everything. I'm not asking for anything except that, would you mind considering meeting me in the library tomorrow after classes to talk?_

_~Scorpius_

"No wax seal? I thought you had more class Scorp," I said with a smile as I slipped the note in my robe pockets, trying not to think about it too much. It was then that Teddy bounded into the Common Room, giving Lily a piggyback ride.  
"Rose! Where have you been? You missed it…" Lily went off telling me about some amazing first year drama and I tried to follow along but eventually Teddy realized I wasn't in the mood for talking.  
"Lily have you finished your Transfiguration essay yet?" Teddy inquired; Lily gave out a small squeak before running to her dormitory to finish her essay.  
"Rose, what is wrong? You've been acting strange ever since last week!" Teddy said as a house elf brought him a steaming cup of tea. Most of the house elves got paid now; my mother had had a huge role in that. She had even revived S.P.E.W.

"Nothing's wrong!" I snapped, "I'm just-stressed, about everything. Quidditch, schoolwork, _James_," _Scorpius, _I thought in my head.  
"Oh, well, lucky for you Christmas Break is coming up soon!" Teddy said with a smile.  
"Yeah if you count a few months as _soon_" I pointed out and he just shrugged as he nibbled on his hot chocolate.  
"Oh! I have something that will make you feel better!" Teddy exclaimed as he stuffed the rest of his chocolate frog in his mouth.

Teddy pulled out his chocolate frog card, which was Godric Gryffindor and his face contorted and turned until he had the _face _of Godric Gryffindor! My jaw dropped in surprise until I burst out laughing as Teddy made funny faces. The rest of the night we stayed there, him imitating the faces of famous people, and me whooping and hollering right next to him.

The next day zipped by quickly and before I knew it I was in my last class, which, afterword I would have to choose, go see James?  
"Class dismissed." The professor said and I cringed. As all the other students raced out of the classroom I took my time, one slow step at a time.

I stood in front of the library entrance for what seemed like hours but was only one minute. I finally forced myself to walk in, what's the worst that could happen?

He was standing there, his almost gold blonde hair falling over his eyes as he flipped through a large leather bound book. I almost laughed at the comical sight, _Scorpius Malfoy reading a book_, it was almost unheard of.  
"Rose," he whispered quietly, looking up. I gave him a sad smile but I saw his bright blue eyes that lit up and stayed, transfixed. "Y-You came!"  
"You sound surprised," I said coolly and he nervously laughed, why was he so nervous? Shouldn't _I _be the nervous one here?  
"So… I'm here? What'd you want to talk about?" I asked and he shook his head slightly.  
"O-Oh yeah! What I wanted to talk about…" He trailed off again and I quietly laughed, he was a nervous wreck and all he was going to be doing was talking.  
"I wanted to- to explain. About everything, your cousin, Lily, the Great Hall that one day…" my cheeks turned pink at his mention of the day at the Great Hall, I didn't like thinking about it.  
"So explain." I said coldly. I had never been one for forgiving apologies. When I was younger it took me 6 months to forgive James for pushing me into the pool.

"Well with Lily, I- well Jake had asked me if he wanted to go study so I said sure. Then- he got bored so he picked a first year, Lily, I was just watching, I never actually sent a spell. And if you're going to say, "Why didn't you stop him?" he's a Slytherin, we never do what people say and after we disobey them we make fun of them. It's like a code." He was right; I was going to ask him why he didn't just stop Jake. I had never been furious about him for that for that long, Lily had gotten over it quickly and seemed to have gotten _more _popular afterwards.  
"Mhm," was my response, I was leaning against the bookshelves and my red hair was spilling over my black robes making it pop out even more.  
"With the Great Hall…thing. I was in a pretty bad funk after you-we br-" he took a deep breath before starting again. "Broke up. So naturally Paige decided it was her responsibility to butt in. She had me in a full body-bind as she put her lipstick smeared on my lips and tousled my hair. She then convinced me to walk with her into the Great Hall like that- only to get my pride back with the Slytherin's, I promise we never did anything!" He pleaded and I looked down at my feet. I had been so hurt when I saw them together, I was certain he had been over me… and it was all a _trick_?  
"So, Rose, I'm going to let you be, I know you're still angry, and I know I hurt you… but I- I still care for you, a lot, and I don't think I'll ever stop." Scorpius whispered as he left.

I sat down at our table with my head in my hands, on the verge of breaking down. He tricked me, made me think he was over me when really he was faking it the _whole time_. It was then that I saw Hugo walk into the library, great.  
"Hugo! _Shut up_!" I heard a girl flirty-ly say, I rushed and hid behind a bookcase, not ashamed of spying. I couldn't see the girl's face but I could tell she was clinging onto his arm and leaning towards him.  
"You have to admit I make a fair point, Alice!" Hugo said, laughing and smiling and my jaw dropped open. _Alice_?  
"Alice, you horrible, horrible…person!" I whispered, not able to think of a better insult. I gathered my bag and ran out of the library before either of them could see me.  
And I ran into no other than Paige Parkinson.  
"PAIGE!" I said angrily, I knew I'd promised Scorpius I'd give him a chance but ever since I had learned she was behind the Great Hall Thing I never wanted to have to see her again.  
"Weasly." She dismissed me as easily and she had when we were classmates and we didn't have Scorpius in common. I grabbed her arm and dragged her under the stairs. " Weasly! Get off me!"  
I finally let her go once we were under the stairs; I popped my hip and looked her up and down once.  
"What, are you unhappy that I told your little boy toy to move on and he listened to me?" Paige asked in a faux sweet voice but I just smirked.  
"I take it you don't know he just gave me a full apology?" my smirk widened at her confused expression.  
"Then are you _trying _to torture him or are you just stupid?" she asked, her question surprised me so much I didn't respond, waiting for her to explain.  
"He _really _cares about you. He stayed in the Common Room for _two days straight_ in almost-depression. He hasn't done that since- in a while." I wanted to press her for more information, since when?  
"Well…" but she wouldn't let me finish, she was still talking.  
"So you not taking him back is torturing him. I know you still care for him or you wouldn't have listened to his apology, and if you're so stupid that you can't see it's slowly torturing him, then you don't deserve him." She finished her rant and took a deep breath, as if she had wanted to say those words for a while.  
"Well I would have taken him back if _you _hadn't-"  
"ME? What did _I _do?!" she demanded, all her interrupting was annoying me and I let it show.  
"_You _were the one who made it seem like he'd gotten over me before I'd even ended it!" I said, referring to the Great Hall Thing, she looked at me confused for a minute before getting it and her jaw dropped in horror.  
"Well- that wasn't, I didn't mean- ugh!" She said before she stomped away, probably feeling guilty. I just smiled as I walked into the Common Room.  
"What are you so smiley about?" Teddy inquired as I plopped down next to him, he had returned to his trademark blue hair and sea green eyes.  
"Nothing, I just won an argument over a Slytherin," I said with a cocky grin. "What's with the blue hair? I thought you were on a natural streak,"  
"We all know that wasn't going to last long, although I will be going natural more and more, Victoire made me promise" Teddy said half glumly and I broke out in giggles.  
"Someone's in a better mood then yesterday!" He remarked and I nodded as Albus ran to us and hid between our chairs.  
"James is going to kill me! I ripped up his potions essay because he called Elizabeth Jameson, the girl in my Herbology class, ugly!" Albus said as he tossed the shredded pieces of paper into the fire.  
"Wow, you must _really _like this girl," I said as I pushed his head down as James came barreling towards us.  
"Where is that stupid rat?!" James demanded before he looked into the fire and his mouth dropped. "ALBUS!" He screamed as he picked Albus up by his shirt and glared at him. James would never actually hurt any of us and it wasn't the first time Albus had attacked his homework.  
"You burned my Potions essay that I worked on _all night_!" he screamed as he face started to get red and he glared at Albus. Albus started to look scared as none of us had seen James get this angry over something so small.

Then, James did the unthinkable.

He punched Albus straight in the jaw.  
"James Sirius Potter!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but James had already backed away from the wide-eyed Albus, he was looking at his jaw, shocked before he bolted out of the Common Room.  
"Teddy keep an eye on Albus," I called behind me as I chased James, he had never done something like this before.  
"James! James come back!" I screamed as I chased him all through the hallways, finally when he stopped to catch his breath I tackled him and had him pinned to the ground.  
"You better start explaining to me right now or I swear you won't be able to remember your own _name _when I'm done with you." I said steely as I dug my knee into his kidney making him gasp in pain.  
"Screw off, Weasly." He said as he pushed me off of him and I fell on the floor in shock, he considered himself part of the 'Weasly' family since Lily was trademark Weasly and to hear him say it with as much disgust as we usually get from the Slytherin's brought tears springing up.

I covered my face with my hands as I ran to the only place that I knew I could be alone, the library. I ran in, it was a weekend so the librarian wasn't there. I went to my table but didn't make it all the way there, I got halfway there before I crawled to the bookshelf and let my tears flow, I let myself breakdown. I was alone and I would let myself break, just for a minute before I put myself back together, broken piece by broken piece.  
"Rose?" I heard a voice whisper and I just shook my head, I needed to be alone, I was mad at everyone. James for punching Albus, Albus for making James punch him, Teddy for not coming after me even when I told him to stay, Alice for betraying me, Paige for ruining what I had with Scorpius…

"Rose! What happened?" I heard the whisperer say again and suddenly I was in someone's arms, I didn't particularly care whom so I sobbed into their black robes.  
I looked up at whose arms I was in and I saw the familiar blonde hair fall into the now-grey eyes, I noticed they changed colors.  
"James… he-he-he p-punched Albus! Albus only ripped his Potions…." And then there I was, spilling out everything to Scorpius, the boy I vowed off. I told him about James, and about Alice and Hugo.  
He had carried me to our table and had me on his lap while my crying slowed down and I gave him a small smile.  
"I'm sorry for getting your robe messed up," I said with a small smile, Scorpius laughed and tilted my chin up.  
"I think my robes will live, now about you, I think Albus will be okay, he's pretty tough. And Alice and Hugo? You should talk to _both _Alice and Hugo; they probably have something to say about that. And James? He'll come and talk to you when he's ready, obviously something in that forest freaked him out, but he'll come around. Now about that Scorpius character, he seems like a real hot guy and I think you should forgive him since he made a mistake that he paid for." I giggled and rolled my eyes.  
"Oh really? You really I think I should forgive the guy who broke my heart?" I asked softly and he pouted to me. I leaned up to him and I was about an inch away from our lips meeting I whispered.  
"I think he can wait another day." I whispered before I smiled and moved my head so it was on his chest. I could feel the steady beat of my heart, I wondered how it wasn't thumping nervously and comforted as in my chest. I looked up at him and smiled.  
"What are you going to do for the Christmas Holidays?" I asked and Scorpius's face tightened.  
"I'm staying here. Just like usual." He said coldly and I moved to face him.  
"Why not? I always go to the Burrow and Malfoy Manor is only on the other hill, it's not that bad if you're on a broom." I said and he smiled.  
"My da- my parents- my _parent _isn't so fond on having me around, he'd have to take days off of work and he loves his work too much to even think about it." He replied with a tight, fake, smile. "And besides, I love the castle during Christmas time, it's so festive; Paige always stays with me also so it's not that bad, Jake usually does but he has a little sister now." I nodded, I knew better than to push it even though I wanted to so badly.  
"So the infamous Gryffindor/Slytherin star-crossed lovers are back together? Such a shame, I thought I had him all to myself." We heard Paige remark and I rolled my eyes but stayed on Scorpius's lap, we didn't have to hide from Paige.  
"Paige! You were right!" I heard someone else yell as they ran into sight and I leaped off of Scorpius.

It was Hugo.


	13. Chapter 13- Multi POV

**Ahhh I haven't posted in forever! sorry guys there have been exams :( anywho I used a quote from the fault in our stars in here so John Green- THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING BOOK**

Chapter Thirteen- Rose

I yelped and took a giant step away from Scorpius. I glared daggers at Paige but she just smirked and winked at Scorpius who, to my relief, looked as shocked as me.  
"Paige! What is going on?" Scorpius demanded but Paige just ran to us and smiled as she grabbed our shoulders.  
"See Hugo darling? They're both demanding and stupid, _perfect _for each other," she said as she winked at us and twirled back to Hugo, who I was giving the death glare.  
"PAIGE!" I exploded, ever since I learned she was behind the Great Hall Thing I had had words to say to her and I was about to say them.  
"First of all you're a self-aggrandizing bastard! (Quote by John Green) Second, you ruin our relationship the _first _time and then you think you can just butt in whenever you want but no, not this time! And Hugo!" I said, turning to him, and he looked worried about what I had to say, good. "You go and call me arrogant, fine, you ignore me, fine, you even date my best friend, fine. But when you go and screw up James, then, _then_, we have problems." I said steely and his eyebrows shot up as he nodded slowly.  
"Rose, calm down." Paige said under her breath, I cocked my head to the side and smiled.  
"Why, Paige, I _am _calm." I said and she rolled her eyes as she grabbed Scorpius and my wrists. She dragged us to the corner of the library.  
"Listen you two, I owe your brother, a lot. So he said if I gave him information about you, Rose, then I would be off the hook. He doesn't trust you and wants to know what's going on." Paige said and with her standing steps away from me I could see her blue streaks were fading and her forehead glossy with nervous sweat.  
"Paige! This is ridiculous! What did you do?!" I asked, outraged, I knew from personal experience that Hugo was always the _one _that was the 'tattle-tale.'  
"I did-no-I-it's not imp-portant." Paige hurriedly said and I shook my head.  
"I will never forgive you." I stated as I turned around and marched back to Hugo where I stood in front of him, my hip popped and my eyes narrowed.  
"What did you do to my James?" I asked and he just looked at me and shook his head, looking around spooked.  
"Hugo! You tell me what you did to James right now!" I screamed and Scorpius held me to his chest while Hugo stuttered that he just couldn't.  
"I- I- I can't. I'm s-sorry Rose," He said it with a hurtful glance and I turned away in disgust.  
"You are not my brother." I spat out before I grabbed my bag off of the table and storming out, I heard Scorpius run after me but I couldn't face him.

I raced to the only place I knew to be safe, the Common Room. I yelled the password and the fat lady swung open, shushing me. I threw myself on the couch wanting to melt into it. Was there a spell for that? A spell to erase the past _year _of memory? I'd hope so.

It was then that I saw Albus, his boyish grin was wiped off of his face and the afternoon's events attacked me and I remembered.  
"Albus!" I said as I ran to him, he had been the infirmary but I knew he'd only have a bad bruise for the next week or two. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, leave me alone." He said roughly as he pushed me off. I stared at him in shock, Albus was _never _mean. He was the sweetest boy and James had done this. But who had changed James from the practical joker into the kid who hit their little brother? Hugo, my brother.

I found Lily on her bed, hugging her pillow with tear streaks down her face. Lily cried at the drop of a hat but still, she was like my younger sister. I crawled next to her.  
"Accio hot chocolate," I murmured and a second later hot chocolate was zooming through the open window, I gave it to Lily who sniffed in appreciation.  
"I thought Hogwarts would be more fun…" she said glumly and I laughed, she was the son of the most famous wizard in all of history who probably had the worst first year in history.

I saw Ace knocking on my window and I smiled, opening the rolled up letter that was tied with a green and silver bow. The ink was gold and dark red, I gasped with surprise, the bottles of color changing ink were expensive, and I figured he would only use a Gryffindor-colored one occasionally.

_Rose,_

_ I'm sorry about what happened, I don't know what's gotten into Paige, she won't talk to me, and she's just sulking and on the verge of tears! I haven't had a chance to talk to you ever since what happened in the library. I'm not sure when we're going to be able to talk again since finals and the break are coming up so I'm going to say what you know, and what you don't want to hear. You _need _to talk to Hugo; he's your brother, even if he doesn't act like it. Obviously what happened in the forest is haunting him. Also, James, he saw what happened in the forest and needs to talk about it, if it was something so bad he hit his little brother then he needs to talk. I'm sorry I'm saying this in a letter rather than in person as I'd like but I am not sure when we can see each other._

_-Scorpius_

I immediately pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing, I knew he was right and I didn't want to fight him on something so silly so I promised him I'd talk to both of them only if he promised to talk to Paige. I had just sent Ace away when I saw Lily jump down and grab the letter!  
"Lily! Give it!" I screamed as she teased me with it, darting around me, she started scanning the letter but before she could get to the bottom I had pulled out my wand.  
"Accio letter!" I screamed and it zoomed into my hand, with a satisfied smile I turned and walked out of the dorm, the letter crammed into my pocket.

I sat next to Teddy in one of the chairs and waited for James to walk into the Common Room, I had no idea where he'd be but I knew he'd have to come back to the Common Room at some point.  
"What if one of the other houses' let him stay for the night?" Teddy wondered, he wasn't so fond of the whole stay-in-one-place-and-stare-at-the-door thing.  
"Then we wait another night," I said, determined.  
"Rose! Finals are coming up! We need to study!" Teddy exclaimed and I whipped around to face him.  
"You really think a stupid grade is worth more than your _cousin_?" I asked hotly and he shook his head as he sank into his chair.

Teddy waited until 12am. When he promptly went upstairs, grumbling about his loss of sleep.

"James will come, James will come, James _will _come, he has to come, James will come," I whispered to myself as I sipped on a cup of tea in hopes to keep me awake.

The door creaked open at 3am and my eyes shot open, there was his black hair, his face poking through the door. I shut my eyes and waited for him to close the door behind him. I finally heard the door close and opened my eyes. There he was, walking towards me with a blanket. My eyes shut one last time as he came close, he wrapped the blanket around me and right as he was about to leave I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to me.  
"James!" I whispered angrily, his face, which was once soft and gentle, was now angered and filled with rage. He tried to pull away but I pulled him next to me onto the couch and sat on him.  
"I don't care. I don't care what's going through your messed up head or why you punched your younger brother, or what happened in that forest. I care about what happened to my favorite cousin, to my brother because my real one sucked. I care about what happened to my James." I said quietly, and I hadn't even realized it was true until I said it.  
"Rose, I missed you!" He said as we got up and I gave him a hug, he buried his face in my shoulder and I sighed, I had finally gotten my James back.  
"I'm so, _so _sorry, I never meant- I just got so…_angry_, I couldn't control it." His shoulders shuddered and I realized he was _crying_. I hadn't seen James cry since we were a kid and Lily was in the hospital, she was sick for six months but made a full recovery.  
"It's- ok, well no, it's _not _ok. What you did was horrid but I forgive you and I know everyone else will too, you just- need to explain. You've kept us all in the dark when we're the people you've known all your life." I said as I gave him a pearl white tissue, he nodded gratefully before sinking to the floor, his head in his knees.  
"I don't know what to do, it's so horrible I can't- I can't even _think _about it without getting angry." I nodded, I didn't know what had happened but I knew it was so bad that it just needed time. Isn't that what they say healed everything? But what if you couldn't wait? Couldn't wait the weeks, months, years, which come with healing.  
"James, I can't lose you again, you can't get all angry and hurt someone. Please, just think about talking to me." I whispered before I stoop up and glided to my room. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep but I couldn't stay there with him. I hadn't forgiven him. He was the one person I could rely on to make me laugh when I was going to cry and instead he made fun of me. How could I forgive a person like that?

Scorpius's POV:

I got Rose's reply and smiled, I knew I needed to talk to Paige, but that could wait another day…right?  
"JAKE! I SWEAR IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP I WILL CRUCIO YOU!" I heard Paige scream…maybe it couldn't wait. I ran downstairs to see Paige holding her wand to Jake's chest; there was a look in her eye that told me she _could _Crucio James if she wanted to.

"Paige," I whispered as I pulled her into my chest, she burst into sobs and ran into my dorm, I followed her up and wrapped her in a long hug.  
"Scorpius, why did I do it?" she asked into my shoulder, I tilted her chin up, curious.  
"Do what Paige?" I hadn't seen Paige this mad in a while and I was almost too afraid to ask what she had done.  
"I-I know what happened in the forest." She whispered and I gasped, only two people knew what had happened, and those two would be pretty messed up for a while.  
"What-How?" I pressed; I didn't really care what had happened, Rose would probably tell me. Now that we were back together, I was thrilled about that but since there were so many other bad things it was hard to enjoy it.

"No Scorpius, I can't- not now, it's too soon." She said before she got up and walked out of the room. That was Paige, broken one second, repaired the next. Even if some of her were still broken she'd pretend they weren't until someone forced her.

"Christmas break is coming." I said and she turned around, she gave me a small smile.  
"And we're _not _going to Malfoy Manor." She said with a grin. I smiled and decided to find Rose, I knew this would be the last time I'd see her for a while.

I found Rose in the library, her nose in a book. Her red curls fell next to her, popping out more brightly than ever.  
"Rose," I said and she looked up at me, her eyes brimming with tears. I sat next to her and hugged her, the sweet scent of vanilla and green apples. She gave me a half smile before resting her head against my chest, I smiled and softly closed my eyes, and I could just live in this moment forever. Forever just Rose and I, everything all right, with all our problems gone, vanished.  
"Scorpius, why don't you tell me anything?" she asked calmly, her eyes still closed. My eyes sprung open and I sputtered, trying to tell her that I _did _tell her things.  
"Yes, you do tell me things, but not important things, you never tell me things that are important to you. You know me, I'm an open book, so why is it I've never even heard you mention anything relatively important." She said, still on my chest. I squirmed restlessly, she wouldn't understand, and then again, it _was _Rose.  
"Please, tell me, I just- you can trust me, and I don't know if you do." She went on and I bit my lip uncertainty. She got up and looked at me, her brown eyes melting me as her hair fell into her face.  
"I-" I took a deep breath, I'd only ever told one person, Paige, but I'd known her since as long as I could remember, I had just met Rose this year, but she was _Rose_. My Rose.  
"I-"

"I-I can't." I said before I grabbed my books and hurried out of the library, I couldn't stand the thought of her knowing, knowing the _real _Scorpius. The one hidden behind childish jokes and snarky smirks. The one that had been buried for so long that he was barely recognizable.

If she knew the real Scorpius she'd be gone. She'd never forgive me.

Rose's POV:

I bit my lip as I saw him leave. I knew I pushed him and I knew there was a chance he would leave but I had really thought he'd tell me, at least _something, _a childhood prank, a small secret that multiple people already knew. Anything.

I just buried my nose back in my book, defeated, there was no point in going after him, and he'd just keep on running until he felt he was far enough away from me.

It was then that I saw Alice walking in, her robes were open revealing a short mini black skirt and a low top, she walked in giggling, holding onto the arm of none other than Hugo. I ducked behind one of the shelves and spied, yes, spied, what else was I supposed to do?  
"Hugo! I really suck at Herbology want to help me?" She asked as she leaned forward, I decided I'd had enough and slipped out of the library, gross.

I went back to the Common Room and found James laughing with a few of his friends, I smiled and put all of Alice and Scorpius's drama behind me as I walked up to James and Lily.  
"James!" Lily screeched as he gave her a piggyback ride around the Common Room. I laughed and sat back in one of the chairs, watching Lily get her brother back.  
"Rose! Come help me!" Lily said as she ambushed James, I sprung up and ran over, helping to pin him down as Lily tickled him. James quickly had me on the ground as we were running around like lunatics having fun. James was running at top speed and ran into a person, they went tumbling down and James fell on the ground laughing, it was Albus.  
"James." He said before he yanked open the Common Room door and raced through. James tried to run after him but I held him back, Albus needed space, not a constant reminder of what his hero had done.

The next week went by quickly; James was slowly getting back to normal yet Scorpius was still keeping his distance. One day in potions I decided to talk to him, we couldn't go on forever not talking to each other.  
"Psst, hey Scorpius!" I said, he turned around, gave me a small smile, and then turned back to his friends. I gulped and turned to Teddy, Alice was skipping, which she hadn't done until she started hanging out with Hugo.  
"Teddy, I tell you everything right? And you tell me everything right?" I asked and Teddy looked at me strangely.  
"'Course Rose, why? Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly. Duh everything's wrong, why else would I be asking you that?  
"No, well, yes, well it's not that, it's just that I have a secret, sorta." I said as I absentmindedly flipped through my Potions book pages.  
"Rose, wanna talk later?" I heard Scorpius said and he gave me a tight smile and a pointed look towards Teddy, I shrugged and nodded.  
"What was that about? I've never seen you guys talk," Teddy said but went back to his work.

After class I raced out of there and up to the Common Room.

_Scorpius,_

_ Yeah, we _do _need to talk! You think you can butt in right when I'm talking to Teddy and you say we need to talk when I've been trying to get you to talk for a week? Yeah, talking would help. But I don't know if I even want to talk to you._

_Rose._

I sent Ace with it and cringed as he flew away, I knew this was going to end badly but I was so infuriated with him I couldn't think of anything else to do. Ten minutes later came a reply.

_Rose,_

_ I'm sorry you feel that way, I've had private family matters going on and I've been very busy and worried, if you would like to talk I'll be at the library until 9 tonight studying._

_Scorpius._

I could feel his hurt through the letter but his formalness made me angrier. I paced around my room until 4, then went to study in the Common Room until 5, ate dinner until 6, paced until 7, studied until 8, and at 8:30 I made my choice. I went.

At 8:35 I walked into the library to see it almost deserted, I walked to our normal table but he wasn't there, he was an aisle across studying by himself. Had things gotten that bad?  
"Scorpius?" I whispered and he jumped, he had been so immersed he hadn't even noticed me.  
"Rose, you said we needed to talk?" He asked point-blank, no small talk, no lovey-dovey. Oh gosh.  
"You don't want me to tell anyone," Well now it was just rapid fire.  
"That's right."  
"Why not?"  
"Why not."  
"Scorpius, listen, we really need to talk."  
"I thought you didn't want to talk."  
"I was angry, wasn't thinking."  
"I've realized you were angry but I think you were thinking." He said and I frowned but sat down, this was going to take a while. "I've had a lot of time to think, from 5-now I've been studying and thinking. At first I was nervous, that you wouldn't show, then sad that things had gotten like this, then annoyed that you'd let them get like this, and finally understanding, that you don't know me so you _couldn't _have fixed things."  
"I don't know you because you wont let me." I said back, it was true and we both knew it.

"Because _I _won't let you? _You _never tried to talk to me for the whole week! And you don't seem to care about _why _I was so intent on not talking to you. I-just-I think we're not right for each other. We're done Rose."

**I'll post another chapter tonight probably, R&R!**


End file.
